The Magic of Hogwarts
by E.A Grace
Summary: Let the Victory Games Begin! Jasmine likes Aladdin (aka Ali). Ariel's got a fishy secret. Mulan's crossdressing to prove a point. Belle's got a beast of a problem. A new identity dawns on Briar Rose. Ella's tormented by her stepfamily. Pocahontas wants to date John. Tiana hates slimy Naveen. Merida can't bear her mum. Snow's poisoned. Anna dreams of love. Elsa can't let it go.
1. Chapter 1: And So It Begins

**A/N: **I've had this idea for months now and I've been gradually adding to it when I have time. Not entirely certain I'll finish it. Anyway, yes ALL of the Disney Princesses, and most of the heroines will be included in this. I'll try to update, but I have AP classes and an array of ECs so don't get your hopes up. The POVs are all going to be 1st person, but not all from the girls perspective. All cannon couples will be respected.

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS OR THE HP UNIVERSE.

**o.*o.O.o*.o.*.o.*o.O.o*.o.*.o.*o.O.o*.o**

Chapter 1

**o.*o.O.o*.o.*.o.*o.O.o*.o.*.o.*o.O.o*.o**

**JASMINE**

Their backs were turned. It was the perfect time to escape.

My footsteps were silent and my strides were long. It took merely minutes for me to get lost in the crowd.

_Thank God. _

Away from them I actually felt normal.

Well, at least as normal as a teenage witch wearing a dress that cost more than most people's entire wardrobe could feel.

I spun around, taking in the station. I'd been coming to Kings Cross for years and I still couldn't get enough of it.

The aroma of bittersweet coffee that wafted through the air. The children that chased after one another. The adults that rushed around with their newspapers and cigarettes. The noisy hum the crowd made. Distinct sounds: a child's laugh, an angry man yelling, trains whishing past.

It felt alive. I felt alive.

I got to the wall separating Platform 9 and 10 easily. The hard part was waiting for a moment where no one was looking. It took five whole minutes for me to be sure I wasn't being watched, but only a few seconds to get through the barrier.

Platform 9 ¾. Just seeing the sign filled me with pleasure.

I looked around until my eyes settled upon a pit-pocketer.

I don't know why, but he interested me. Maybe it was because I didn't witness thievery, or any other crime, very often. Maybe it was because his victim was Cruella de Vil. As in "the Devil," one of the wealthiest, most horrid witches in Europe. Maybe because it was because the guy looked familiar. I couldn't see his face exactly, but I felt like I'd seen that shaggy longish black hair and Middle Eastern completion before.

The thief was at the end of his job when I'd spotted him. He'd gotten a handful out of the Devil's purse without her noticing. Impressive, I supposed, but still illegal. I watched him carefully, wanting to see what he'd do with the money. Instead of keeping it, he found a group of beggars in the station and gave them the money. Not some of it. All of it. Even more impressive. I walked up to him.

"You know the ancient Arabs used to cut off the hands of those who thieved," I remarked, stepping closer, "Even if it was for the best intentions."

He didn't even turn around to face me.

"You know it's not right to just assume that I'm from the Middle East. For all you know I could be a Indian," he said, sounding annoyed.

"Hey I wasn't implying that you were. If I was then I'd be stereotyping myself as well." I countered, even though I _had_ assumed he was Middle Eastern.

He turned to face me, and looked a bit shocked at my appearance.

Okay fine, my normal British accent doesn't exactly say Arab, but to be fair neither did his. Though his voice was somewhat familiar…

He muttered something I couldn't make out.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

He shook his head, "You're not going to rat me out are you?"

I shrugged, "It's the Devil's fault for carrying around that much money, and you spent it better than she could have."

His eyebrows shot up at the nickname, drawing attention to a pair of gorgeous brown eyes. I realized something then; he was kind of hot. I felt weird even thinking that, but I had to admit it. His whole tall dark and handsome thing worked.

"Her last name's de Vil and she's a horrible person." I shrugged nonchalantly, "She was just asking for the nickname."

He nodded, "I guess my crime is justified."

I laughed lightly.

He stepped closer to me and I became intensely aware of how close we were.

Merely inches apart.

In a dark corner of the stations.

Behind one of the huge square columns.

"Listen," he said, "I'm sorry you had to see that. I wouldn't steal if it wasn't my only option."

I nodded. "I understand." I lied.

I really didn't. Well, I guess I couldn't. I could have everything in the world if I asked for it, I didn't really understand wanting—let alone needing things I couldn't get.

"No, you probably don't." he said, "I mean, I alternate between living in an orphanage and the streets. I can't get a good job in the summer due to my background. It's not an easy world out there. There's nothing else for me to do, nowhere to go. And even when I have the money, I can't keep it for myself, which leads to more stealing, because I still need the money. God, it's like in this never ending cycle. I'm just—"

"Trapped," I finished. I understood that well enough. My dad rarely let me out of the house. If anyone knew trapped, it was me.

"Yeah," he said.

He was silent for a moment. Then he finally said, "Sorry about the rant. It's not like you want to hear the story of a goddamned 'street rat.'"

"No big deal," I brushed it off. "You know I from what I can see you're a lot more than a just a 'street rat'."

I stepped even closer to him. What was I doing?! I'd never done something like this before.

"I think you're a great guy." I finished, leaning in. My first kiss was going to be with a Robin Hood-like stranger I'd only known for a few minutes. I didn't even know his name. And I was a hundred percent okay with that.

"Jasmine!" I heard someone yell just before our lips were about to touch. I sprang away from Mr. Robin Hood.

It was the bodyguards.

"Madame Jasmine, do you have any idea how worried we were," started Bodyguard #1.

"We thought you'd been kidnapped!" Bodyguard #2 finished.

"_Madame_ Jasmine?" Mr. Robin Hood asked.

"Jasmine Agrabad." Bodyguard #1 clarified, though not quite keenly, as he looked him up and down.

One look at his face and I knew Mr. Robin Hood recognized my last name.

"Wow, Princess," he mumbled bitterly, under his breathe, "Maybe I should have taken a look through your purse."

Neither one of the bodyguards indicated they'd heard him.

Bodyguard #2 announced, "Jasmine you must get on to the train. We have your things."

I turned to say goodbye to him, but he was already gone.

I found myself wandering toward the train, face flushed, incredibly embarrassed, and wondering why the stranger that almost became my first kiss sounded so familiar.

"JAZ!" Someone came and hugged me from behind.

Ariel. Only Ariel gave hugs like that.

"Ahhh I missed you so much!" she grinned, "Texting is not the same as actually seeing you."

I smiled, "It's good to see you too, Ariel."

"Look no navel-baring shirt today. Aren't you proud?" she laughed airly.

It was true. My best friend had for once opted to wear a top that actually covered her stomach. In all honesty, the skin-tight, cleavage-revealing tank top wasn't much better, but at least it wasn't as risqué as some of her other outfits.

Good. I always felt awkward when the bodyguards saw Ariel's outfits. They didn't express it, but I knew they didn't like that I was around someone who dressed so "inappropriately".

But that was Ariel. She'd always been like that, even in first year. It was actually worse then. She'd shown up to the Welcoming Feast in what would at best be a crop top and some booty shorts. At worst, underwear. It had been an awkward moment for everyone except Ariel, who didn't seem to see anything wrong with her outfit, when she entered the Great Hall. She'd had everyone stare at her until a teacher "suggested" she put her robes back on and she complied.

Even after that she never seemed to understand why it was wrong to show that much skin. Some people called her a slut (which was completely wrong considering the fact that she was only eleven), but I knew it probably had more to do with naivety. I found out later that she grew up in a beach town where it was normal to walk around in swimwear.

"Ooh I like the new makeup. You've got to let me try some." She said after surveying me quickly.

She wasn't going anywhere near my makeup. If her outfits got her called some not so nice words then, I couldn't imagine what people say if she added heavy make up to the mix. The only reason I even wore it like that was because Mama used to. Baba had bought me a replica of her collection for my sixteenth birthday. Putting on her lipstick every day made feel closer to her.

Mama had died when I was eleven. We were really, _really_ close. I told her everything (which wasn't much as Baba refused to let me leave the house). She told me everything (which _was_ much considering all the parties and benefits she'd go to). I remember how she always had time for me despite her social life. I remember watching her put on her mascara and wondering if I'd ever be as beautiful as she was. I remember shopping with her and feeling uncharacteristically shy when I suggested she try something on or picked out something for myself. I remember how her eyes smiled mischievously even when she wasn't teasing. I remember how alive she was.

I try not to remember her last days or the funeral that followed.

It hurt too much.

"You okay Jaz?" she said, "You kind of snapped out of it."

"I'm fine," I said absentmindedly, "But you can't borrow the makeup."

She nodded, "So how was your summer?"

I rolled my yes, "Like I told you a million times over text. Mind-bogglingly boring. I was cooped up the whole time. You?"

"Oh, fine, I stayed at Hogwarts again, you know with my parents always traveling," she said quickly, "C'mon let's find Punzie and Anna."

There was something about her voice when she mentioned her parents. I'd always thought it was weird how her parents were constantly traveling, that she had special permission to stay at the castle on every break. I had always had a feeling she was hiding something, but what?

**ARIEL**

I was a fucking liar.

When they asked me why I had trouble walking I told them I'd had leg surgery after an accident and was still getting used to it again.

When they asked why I stayed at Hogwarts all year I told them my parents were always traveling.

When they asked about my choice in clothing I told them that I grew up in a beach town where everyone walked around in swimwear.

I didn't think the lies were that great, but no one ever confronted me about them.

Maybe they just didn't care.

Jasmine did though. Care, that is. She was the only one, as far as I knew, who got suspicious of my lame-ass excuses.

I was really thankful she wasn't the prying type. When I brushed off my vacation, Jaz gave me her classic quizzical look, but didn't say a word about my parents or summer break as we made our way to our regular compartment.

I had known Jasmine since first year, when we'd both been sorted into Gryffindor. I remember sitting down next to her at the feast. We were the opposite in behaviour and looks. I was so bubbly and excited and she was calm and mellow. I looked like an eleven year old hooker (at least that's what they said) and she wore a hijab and modest long dresses.

She was the one that explained the dress code to me. She picked the bed next to mine in our dorm. She was my first friend, and for my first two years at Hogwarts, my only friend.

I was a weirdo. I was the girl that showed up to her first class dressed in bed sheets, the chick that tried to comb her hair with a fork, the idiot who didn't know what a cig was.

I was a mermaid in the human world.

They didn't know that, and there was no way I could tell them.

That's why I put up with the girls calling me a slut and the guys calling me a tease (even though I wasn't even a preteen). That's why I acted like I didn't hear their comments and didn't care what they thought.

It was hard though. There were nights where I silently cried myself to sleep, because I was so tired of the bitchy comments and so homesick my heart actually hurt.

But, there were also the five days of the month where the potion they gave me wore off, and I turned into a mermaid again. Those days I spent in the colony of the Black Lake. I had a distant cousin that let me stay with her, but I knew I was unwanted. I wasn't like them, I was warm water mermaid. I wasn't warlike, didn't entirely understand their dialect of mermish, and looked very different from them both in colours and in features.

It didn't matter though. Begin able to swim again was worth it. Sure, I could swim with my legs as a human, but it wasn't quite as thrilling or fun as actually kicking my tail through the water, going as fast as the muggle cars could. It was the best feeling in the world and sometimes I wondered why I gave it up. Then the potion would take effect again and I remembered the joys of having feet. Just being able to walk and run was amazing. Dancing was a bonus. And the amazing human food alone made it worthwhile, especially the candies from Honeydukes.

I missed Honeydukes.

"I can't wait till the next Hogsmeade trip, I've been craving chocolate frogs all summer." I told Jasmine.

"Yeah," she nodded, "And, you've almost got a complete set of cards."

"I know!" I grinned.

I loved to collect things, in fact when I was a full-time mermaid I had a collection of human things. My latest obsession was getting all the chocolate frog cards; it was also an excuse to eat as much chocolate as I could.

"So you meet any boys this summer?" I joked, arching my eyebrows suggestively, "Hmm? Hmm?"

Jaz looked a little caught off guard, but she quickly rolled her eyes, "Come on my dad wouldn't let me leave the house, let alone go out with a boy he didn't hand pick."

I shrugged.

I'd visited Jasmine's house last Christmas Break and had met her overbearing father. She had been so paranoid after inviting me, and for good reason; I'd been going through a phase in which I purposely dressed as slutty as I could. She made me buy nearly a whole new wardrobe for the trip and put me through proper etiquette lessons. I'd thought she was going overboard until my car rolled up and I caught a look at her house. It was almost as big as the Castle and far better decorated. And, the usual dinner guests were either dignitaries, nobles, or businesspeople. They would have asked to send me to the madhouse if I'd tried to use the fork on my hair again.

I was so afraid Mr. Agrabah would be all strict and mean, but he was a total sweetheart. He was quick to compliment everyone and knew Jasmine like the back of his hand. Still, calling him a bit overprotective was the understatement of the century. The man had a bodyguard stay outside Jasmine's door at all times, the doors and windows charmed to lock as soon as the sun went down, and required her to be escorted even if she just wanted to go out into the gardens. It was like he thought the flowers would attack her or something.

He also despised seeing dudes around Jasmine. Unless they were the sons of his business partners. Then, he practically shoved them toward her. And all of them were the same: snobby, shallow, and conceded. I knew that from personal experience. In fact, I didn't feel bad at all when she let her cat Rajah attack that Ahmed dude.

All taken, I hadn't exactly expected her to have a summer fling or anything. But still, it was Jasmine, she was already sixteen, and honestly, with her curves, she could've passed for twenty. I was pretty sure at least half of the guys she knew had some sort of crush on her.

"Fine, you have your eye on anyone?" We were right outside our usual compartment.

She didn't get a chance to answer, as the door swung open.

"Ariel! Jasmine! It's so great to see you guys!" I heard Rapunzel yell. She looked as eager as ever. Right behind her sat her cousin Anna, who waved.

"Hey Blondie," I answered, "Great to see you two, too."

She gave me The Look.

The Look was a Rapunzel version of a glare: a pout. She always gave it to me when I used the nickname. "Blondie" was what her boyfriend Flynn called her; it was off limits to anyone else.

"Fine," I waved my hands in defeat, "I'm sorry Rapunzel."

She smiled again and pulled Jasmine, Anna, and me into a big hug.

"I still don't understand why only Rider can use the name," I remarked when she finally let us go, taking sitting next to her cousin again.

An obnoxious voice responded, "Did somebody call for Flynn Rider?"

I rolled my eyes, "No."

Flynn didn't care, "Good to see you too, Red."

He sat down on the other side of Rapunzel.

"Why are you here, don't you know the train ride is girl time?" I said, slightly annoyed at him for interrupting.

"Hey I haven't seen Blondie here in two _whole_ days." He said cheekily.

I glared at him, "Yes that's much worse than how me and Jasmine haven't seen her in _three months_."

"I'm glad you understand." He said.

I scowled at him again.

"Fine, fine, fine." He sighed, getting up from his seat, "I just wanted to say hello to my girlfriend."

He turned to Rapunzel and said in his cheesy "sexy" voice, "Hey."

She shook her head and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

Then she told him sternly, "Goodbye, Flynn."

He left without another word.

"I can't believe your parents let him stay over at your house all summer." Jasmine said after the door shut.

"Well he _was_ the one that introduced them." said Anna.

That was true. Not only had he brought her to Hogwarts, but he'd also helped her figure out who her birth parents were (not that it was particularly hard. Corona isn't exactly a very common surname).

I shock my head, "Still what kind of parents let their teenage daughter's boyfriend stay with them all summer. I mean it's like they were asking for a teenage pregnancy."

Rapunzel turned as red as a tomato.

Jasmine gave me a warning look.

I didn't stop there though (I rarely did), "Speaking of which, spill. How 'far' have you gone?"

If it was possible she turned redder and made a face.

"Oh come on I'm only fourteen! We haven't gotten past kissing and we're both okay with that." She said definitely.

I couldn't help myself; I snorted, "Oh really? Psh, I bet Rider's suffering from blue balls. He's been a man whore since he was fourteen and only reason he isn't getting some is you."

Jasmine elbowed me. Hard.

She changed the topic, "Anyway, who wants to play a game of Exploding Snap?"

Rapunzel nodded enthusiastically, "I've gotten a lot better. Flynn taught me how to perfect my technique."

Thank Merlin. She was kind of really awful at the game. She nearly had her eyebrows singed the last time we played.

Just as Jasmine had finished dealing the cards, there was a knock at the door.

Anna got up and answered it.

"Hi Flynn," she started as he walked in.

Behind him were two of his friends.

"And hi Flynn's friends." She finished.

"Look," he said holding up a large quantity of sweets from the trolley, "Some seventh years took our compartment. Could we sit here?"

I glanced at the other girls. Rapunzel, obviously, didn't seem to mind. Anna looked fine with it. And Jasmine was staring at one of his friends with raptly (he was looking at anything but her. Hmm…).

I didn't want to be the only one to protest.

"Depends," I answered, "How many chocolate frogs do you have?"

One of his mates threw me a few packs. The dude with the weird accent.

"Well thank you very much." He said sitting down next to me, undescritly taking a glance and my chest. Pervert.

Jasmine redealed the cards and we started a tournament.

I had to admit it was more fun with the boys playing as well. The look on Flynn's face when Anna creamed him was gratifying. The subtle eye-language between Jasmine and Aladdin was entertaining. (I'd have to ask about that.) Even perverted "Prince" Naveen was amusing to an extent with his wise-cracks.

Still I was relieved when we got off the train and Flynn led the guys to a carriage away from ours. I liked girl time, and I really wanted to ask Jaz about the whole Aladdin fiasco.

When we entered the carriage, I realized that we would have to wait to get to the dormitories for some privacy; there were already two girls sitting in the plush seats.

**MULAN**

I didn't even notice the other girls come in. That's how deep in thought I was. I didn't see four girls enter the carriage. Honestly, I had barely noticed Belle. I was still worrying about the outfit I'd have to change into. And trying to come up with a good time to do that.

The plan had to be executed perfectly to work.

You see, I first got the idea at the Pre-Victory Games Tea the Disney Society held a few weeks ago. The Disney Society, if you didn't know, is probably the most prestigious witches societies in Europe. There are two kinds of members: the mothers and the daughters. Not all of the "mothers" are actually mums and not all of the daughters are the children of the "mothers," but that's their role in this elite group. To be a pureblood "mother" trying to get her daughter married and introduced to society. Or to be a proper "daughter" preparing to be a debutant.

In other words, it's living hell.

The only reason I'm even in the club is because my dad was a war veteran. The only reason I agreed was because my parents insisted that it was the only way for me to "bring honour to our family." Yes, the Fa family, the oldest pureblood Chinese family in the United Kingdom. So much pride. So many expectations.

Except, I'm a failure at being a socialite. I'm not as pretty as a social darling should be. I have no grace nor manners. I'm intolerably clumsy. I have no sense of style. I can't cook. I can't dance. I'm an awful hostess.

No matter how hard I try, I can't be the person they want me to be.

This was painfully evident the Pre-Victory Games Tea. The Victory Games is a tournament they hold every ten years at Hogwarts to celebrate the anniversary of the defeat of Voldemort. There are three teams of fourteen competing against each other in all of these different categories, but members get eliminated until it's down to six total competitors. Then it's all for individual gain. The prize for the ultimate winner is seventy-five thousand galleons and bragging rights for their school.

Anyway, the Pre-Victory Games Tea is basically this huge fancy tea party that happens on the first Saturday of August every year to commemorate the games. It's also an excuse for the elite to get together and brag about their success. And an excuse to pair their kids up.

This year I was stuck with Gaston Chasseur during the random Tea for Two thing they always do. It was supposed to be a way for the kids to mingle, but usually was just plain awkward. All Gaston did was brag about the team he was putting together for the Games. As the brawniest seventh year (ever) he was chosen to be captain of the team. Technically he was supposed to organize the team and such, but he was leaving most of the responsibility to his second-in-command Shang Li. He just had a vague outline of the type of people he wanted.

"So are you going for a half boy half girl team or—?" I remember trying to ask before immediately being interrupted.

"Ha! There's no way a chick is getting on my team. No girl has ever won the games. They'd just bring us down with their worries of breaking a nail."

As a feminist, this sort of blatant misogyny irritated me. I gritted my teeth, "There's only been four games played."

"Exactly, and a guy has one every single one of them."

"That doesn't mean—"

"That means guys are better than girls."

I couldn't believe his nerve. I was so angry I couldn't speak.

"And if guys are better than girls, then why have any girls on the team?"

At this point I couldn't take it anymore.

"You—you—you!" I shoved the table cloth toward him. "You sexist pig!"

Boiling tea splashed all over him.

Everyone stared in my direction. My face turned red. I avoided everyone's gaze as I rushed to a bathroom.

I came out after an hour had passed, and it seemed like my error had been forgotten. At least that's what I thought until I heard the whispers.

"—_she was so rash—"_

_ "—with a temper, and ideas like that she's never going to find a husband—"_

_ "—poor Zhou, having to live with such a disgraceful daughter—"_

_ "—the man just had the misfortune of having a girl—" _

"—_imagine if he had a son instead, someone to bring him honour instead of shame him—" _

I was embarrassed. Then angry that what I did was embarrassing. Why was it my fault? He was the one talking crap about women. What century were they living in? Ugh, the patriarchy. I was fuming until the event ended.

Then I saw the look on my dad's face and I just felt guilt. Sure what they said was stupid, but I shamed my dad.

My favourite person in the world.

The guy that I hated to disappoint.

The person always talking about the importance of honour.

It killed me that I'd shamed him. It killed me to know that he thought I was a lost cause.

And eventually, I came up with an idea.

If the Fa family needed a son, then they'd get one.

It took me the rest of the month to get the stuff I'd need. The clothing. The potion. And, just for fun, the baby dragon Mum wouldn't let me get.

The plan was simple. I'd join the Victory Games Team as a guy, win, then reveal that it was me all along.

All I had to do was brew the potion. The same one Joan of Arc had used so many centuries ago. The same one every witch has used to masquerade as a wizard.

It didn't turn a girl into a guy, if that's what you're thinking. No, it made her look like one.

To put it bluntly when I used it, my face would look more like a guys, my boobs would shrink, my voice would deepen, and, erm, it would look like I had balls.

Awkward, and gross, I know, but hey, it was necessary. And one dosage lasted just over an hour. I'd only use it, once or twice a day to attend practice, then a bit more often during the games, but it wasn't permanent.

And, as I kept telling myself, it would be worth it when I won. Then I'd get to see the smug look come right off of Gaston's face. Then my Dad would be proud of me.

But how was I supposed to pull it off? What if they realized that I was me? Or if they realized the guy I was pretending to be didn't exist? What if I lost anyway?

My stomach growled.

All of my anxiety evaporated as I thought of one reassuring thought:

_There'll be plenty of food at the Castle._


	2. Author's Note: Characters Sorted Out

**A/N: Someone asked for the houses of each of the characters so...here! **

**Gryffindor**

Jasmine, 4th year

Ariel, 4th year

Eric, 4th year

Mulan, 4th year

Aladdin, 5th year

Merida, 5th year

Esmeralda, 6th year

Pocahontas, 6th year

**Slytherin**

Naveen, 5th year

Flynn/Eugene, 5th year

Megara, 6th year

Ursula, 6th year

Hans, 6th year

Maleficent, 7th year

The Beast, 7th year

Jafar, 7th year

**Ravenclaw**

Rapunzel, 4th year

Belle, 5th year

Aurora, 6th year

Elsa, 7th year

**Hufflepuff**

Anna, 4th year

Kristoff, 4th year

Tiana, 5th

Lottie, 5th

Cinderella, 6th year

Snow White, 6th year

Charming, 6th year

Florian, 6th year

Quaismodo, 6th year

_**Note: these are mainly main characters. Other characters will make cameos and I have their years and houses. PM me if you want those. **_

_**Hopefully I'll be able to get the next chapter out over the weekend. I've been seriously busy, but I'm trying to do this story for NaNoWriMo so lets hope for the best. ^.^ Thank you so much everyone who has reviewed/followed/favorited. Each notification makes my day :)**_

_**Update: 12/26/14: I can't believe I forgot Pocahontas...**_


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting and Greeting

**A/N: Sorry for ****taking so long to post this. I've actually had it done for a while, but I had to edit/lengthen it some. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed/favorited/followed. You have no idea how happy you've made me. **

**Myself (the guest): Thank you so much! And don't worry I will :)**

**Guest: Thanks!**

**Constellations: Thanks for the long review! I'm sorry if they sound older, I'm not exactly great at capturing people's ages. Jasmine is nearly sixteen because she started Hogwarts a year late because of her mother's death. **

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please PM me or review whose POV you want next, and as always reviews/favorites/follows are greatly appreciated :) **

o.*o.O.o*.o.*.o.*o.O.o*.o.*.o.*o.O.o*.o

Chapter 2

o.*o.O.o*.o.*.o.*o.O.o*.o.*.o.*o.O.o*.o

**BELLE**

* * *

The Sorting Ceremony was a blur. Then again, it always was. Normally, it was because I was absorbed in a book. This year it was because I was absorbed in my worries.

I owed a debt to the Beast. Technically, my father did. It was my father who'd gotten lost and taken refuge in his house. It was my father who'd "stolen" one of his prized roses to give to me. It was my father who the Beast nearly placed charges on. The Beast offered him a job, to "pay off" the debt. He was going to take it, but he was old, in his late fifties now, and sick, with emphysema caused by half a lifetime of smoking. He wasn't able to do anything for the Beast. And it was my fault. I asked for a rose. I made him go to the interview.

I knew this, which was why I offered—no demanded—to take my father's place. The only problem was that I didn't even know what my father's place was. What would the Beast have wanted from him? What would he want from me?

I glanced around the room, until I spotted him sitting alone in a corner of the Slytherin table.

With a brutish, scarred face, short temper, and antisocial, cruel tendencies, it was no wonder his nickname was "Beast." He was tall, maybe six feet and four—no five—inches, and muscular but not overly thick. He had long hair that looked like a mane, a nose that resembled a snout, and hair and scars covering his body. He was ugly that was for sure. Repulsive, even.

From what I'd heard, he was a beater on the Slytherin Quidditch team. He was so good, that despite his tendency to get fouled and suspended, he'd had a permanent spot on the team since his third year. His grades were good enough to let him play, most of the time, but they left much to be desired of. He had no friends, no siblings. You would have felt bad for him, but he was really and truly awful. I recalled hearing that he'd gotten detention for growling at a teacher once. He went into rage attacks too, usually aimed at people who were stupid, or kind, enough to talk to him. I wondered if he was a secret alcoholic. Then I wondered how I knew so much about this bloke, this bloke I'd never even met before.

I managed to snap out of her wonderings long enough to hear "Zimmerman, Tinkerbell" get sorted into Ravenclaw. This took roughly ten whole minutes and when it was finally over, the little blonde girl tried to say that it must have been a mistake. Before I could dwell on how offended I was, Headmaster Mouse began his pre-feast announcement.

"Students may I have your attention?" He asked rhetorically. The murmuring crowd of students quieted themselves and turned their attention to the Headmaster.

"Welcome to another year, for some of you your first year, at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I hope you have all enjoyed your summer vacations but have returned ready to work again." He smiled, "Thank you. Enjoy the feast."

I noticed, just then, how hungry I was. I hadn't eaten in hours. When the food appeared on my plate, I tried to pace myself. I took small portions of everything, eating slowly to savour each and every taste. I cooked at home, and while my father claimed that I was a natural chef, my meals could never compare to the ones served at Hogwarts. My favourite was the roast chicken and potatoes, of which I helped myself to seconds.

I didn't talk to anyone while I ate. I didn't really have anyone to talk to. Most people, including my fellow Ravenclaws, seemed to think I was rather odd. I didn't study nearly as much as they did, preferring to curl up with a fictional novel rather than a textbook of sorts. I didn't talk much to others anyhow, and in all honesty I was okay with that. I didn't really fit in, and sometimes, I felt bad about that, but at the same time, fitting in would require me to change, and I rather liked who I was thank you very much.

As soon as I had finished with my supper meal the plates filled with desert. Again I tried to limit myself to small helpings of everything, but I caved when I got to chocolate éclairs. I ate so many of those my stomach actually hurt.

Headmaster Mouse got up to the podium to speak again. "Now before you exit to the dormitories, I have a few notes. First, remember that the students are not allowed in the forest. It's called the Forbidden Forest for a reason. Second, magic should not be practiced in the corridors between classes. Third, Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Contact Master Wood if you are interested in playing for your house."

After the general announcements, the headmaster led us all in song then dismissed us to bed.

I found myself walking up the stairs I'd gone up thousands of times already in an almost remote fashion. When I got to my dorm I unpacked my few belongings then headed to the library.

The library was my absolute favourite place in the whole school. It contained more books than even I could read, and the librarian, Mr. Schreiber, was always nice about letting me borrow a few extra books.

"Hello, Mr. Schreiber," I piped cheerfully.

The old man smiled, "Good Afternon, Belle. How was your summer?"

I grinned, "Lovely, I finished all of the muggle novels you recommended. I cannot decide if I prefer Dickens to Doyle. Their styles are so different, but equally brilliant."

I found myself chatting with Mr. Schreiber for an hour over the all the books we'd respectively read. Leaving the library, I was in a good mood. I had a whole stack of books I was itching to read. I was back at Hogwarts, my favourite place in the world. All my previous qualms were behind me. Until they were in front of me.

He was standing outside the library, just waiting for me. The Beast.

With thunderous steps he approached me.

"Belle?" he asked.

I wished I could shake my head, no, and be on my way, out of his mind forever. But of course I couldn't.

"That's me," I answered in a quiet voice.

"Breakfast, Lunch, and Dinner. Eat with me." He demanded in his growling voice. I frowned, displeased with his abrasive tone, "I like to eat breakfast early-"

"I eat breakfast at eight. I better see you waiting for me when I come down." He interrupted.

"Or else what?" I frowned again.

His eyes grew angry and his voice, if possible, got even more animalistic. "Or else I'll come after you. And force you to eat with me."

I nodded, terrified, then scurried off to my bed. It wasn't late, only eight when I got to my dorm, but I found myself drifting to sleep anyhow. I was alone, none of the girls were in the dorm.

I was alone, no one could understand the situation I was in.

**BRIAR ROSE**

* * *

I felt out of place at the party. I always did. I was a prefect and a "stuffy" Ravenclaw. I didn't belong at parties. But, I did belong with my friends, and I hadn't seen them in so long, it was worth leaving my books for one night.

Snow and Ella were next to me. I glanced at them, trying to see if they'd changed. Snow had side bangs now and Ella seemed to have grown an inch, but they were the same as always. Phillip, who had been getting us all drinks, on the other hand, had changed a lot since last year.

He grew again, 3 inches at least, and he'd cut his hair differently. And, he must have changed his exercise regime because, well, he looked more muscular. He'd always been…err..toned, but... now… he was something else entirely.

He was hot.

How weird was it to think that for the first time?

Of course, he'd never been ugly, just maybe a bit…awkward. He'd always been a little gangly, tall and thin. He'd always been…quirky and odd. In a good way. Not that his new sense of confidence was a bad thing.

He'd changed so much.

I wondered if I had changed at all. My hair was yellower and my skin was pinker from months walking in the sun. I hadn't grown over the summer at all. Still 5ft 6, not that I minded. I hadn't "matured" (as my aunts would say) anymore but I was perfectly okay with that as well.

I hadn't changed.

"Hey, having fun?" Phillip called me out of my thoughts.

"Hmm?" I looked up, "Yeah."

He handed me my drink, "Its butterbeer, don't worry."

I nodded, Aunt Flora was strict about what I put into my body and alcohol was her biggest no-no.

We just stood there for a few seconds, neither of us sure of what to say.

"How was your summer—" I started just as he said, "How've you been?"

I laughed, "I've been okay. The Aunts are acting strange though. I think it's because of my sixteenth birthday coming up. I swear they're like Americans, all obsessed with how the fact that it's when you're considered a lady."

He shook his head and chucked, then answered my initial question, "I've been good—"

"Fine," I corrected automatically. I was meticulous when it came to grammar rules.

"Fine," he continued, "My dad actually came on a few hunting trips with me this summer. I think he only knows two things about me: I have my mother's eyes and I can hunt."

We sighed. I was familiar with his familial problems. Ironically, they were the opposite of mine. My parental figures were too involved in my life, his parental figure cared little of his life.

"Oh wait, no there's one more thing," He added cynically, "I'm the perfect way for him to make this huge deal with Stefan Industries. He wants me to start going out with the CEO's daughter—"

I felt a pang in my heart as he said that, which I quickly attributed to compassion.

"—who, get this, doesn't even exist."

"What?" I immediately asked.

"I googled her and nothing came up."

I rolled my eyes, "Some people keep their lives private."

"That's what I thought at first too," he retorted, "so I did a tracking spell, not to actually find her, but to make sure she was real—"

I rolled my eyes.

"—and it didn't work."

"Have you forgotten you got a troll on the tracking test?" I said teasingly, remembering, with his ramblings that this bigger, "manlier" guy was still the same Little Philly.

He stuck out his tongue.

"I'm sure she does exist," I said, "And I bet she's wonderful."

Better than me at least.

"I'm supposed to meet her at this huge party her parents are throwing for her. The date's not set, but would you like to go with me?" He asked, nonchalantly.

"I-I'd love to," I stumbled, uncharacteristically, "but I wouldn't want her to get the wrong idea and get all offended or something."

He nodded and looked away.

I felt my cheeks burn.

Way to make it awkward, Briar…

I noticed that he'd turned to our friend, Florian. Florian was Snow's…I couldn't quite describe his relation to her. Snow was very coy about it. I had absolutely no idea how she actually felt about him. Florian insisted he was in love with her. I used to think he was just suffering from an infatuation, but that was back in second year. Three years later and I'd come to understand that it had to be more than that. I wonder how he felt about not ever being sure about how she felt about him. I mean they'd gone on dates before, though Snow would never called them dates, and snogged a number of times, so he had to know that she had some sort of a thing for him. Still, I didn't quite approve of her tactics. If she liked him why not just date him? If not then tell him so. Seemed easy enough. But now they were in some sort of unclarified middle.

Not that Florian didn't try to clarify it. Ever since their first kiss in third year he'd asked her to be his girlfriend at least once a day. She never quite answered his question. What happened right then was a good example. After he finished catching up with Philip, Florian turned to Snow.

"Snow, I've missed you." He smiled, "I didn't think it was possible for you to get any more beautiful, but you've done it."

She shook her head and laughed, "Thank you, Florian."

"Listen I was thinking about you this summer and I had this amazing idea: why don't you be my girlfriend?" He asked it as if it wasn't the thousandth time he'd asked.

She grinned, "I had an amazing idea too, this summer. What if we all got pen pals from Beauxbatan or Durmstrang?"

"I like your idea. How do you feel about mine?"

She shrugged, "It doesn't seem very original, to be honest."

Florian nodded. He was used to this, "Alright, that's fair. Would you like a drink?"

She asked for a spiked butterbeer and he went off.

I motioned for Snow to come with me to a sofa nearby.

"Stop torturing the poor boy," I commanded, "Either tell him you'll be his girlfriend or tell him you just want to be friends. You can't just leave him wondering like that."

"I can do whatever I want."

"Do you even fancy him?" I asked taking a sip of my drink. I asked her this quite often and she always avoided answering. She was completely open with me about everything except Florian.

"Do you fancy Phillip?" She countered.

I nearly choked on a long sip of butterbeer, "What?"

"Oh please, don't act like you haven't been making cow eyes at him." She explained.

"What?" I repeated, still flabbergasted.

"I understand of course, I mean he's really grown into himself now." She continued, "But do you fancy him or do you just think he's fit?"

I just stared at her, wishing I could hide my blush.

"You fancy him!" She exclaimed triumphantly.

Ella choice that moment to join us on the sofa, "Briar fancies who?"

"Whom," I corrected.

"Philip," Snow answered, grinning.

"I can't say I didn't see that one coming." She laughed.

I couldn't believe them. I wasn't even sure if had any romantic feelings for him and they were acting like they'd known for years.

But of course Ella wasn't done, "I mean they flirt all the time."

"What?" I couldn't help but ask, again, dreading her answer.

"Come on the witty banter, the teasing, and the playing with each other's hair."

I stared at her blankly then frowned. Was that flirting? What was flirting?

"I don't even know what it means to flirt." I admitted.

"Sure you don't."

Florian came by with Snow's drink.

"Florian, please explain to Briar that she and Philip flirt all the time." Snow told him after thanking him for her apple sherry.

He frowned, "I think that for once, you're wrong Snow, because that is how Philip flirts," he motioned to Philip joking around with some ditzy Hufflepuff, "he compliments and jokes."

"Yeah, he does that with Briar all the time." Snow argued.

I felt awkward. And oddly icky about Philip's interest in the Hufflepuff girl.

Maybe I did fancy him.

Oh Merlin, I fancied him alright, and it was definitely a new development because I didn't used to want to punch the girls he tried to chat up.

I started to panic. Now that I liked him would I be able to act the same around him? Did he like me? I figured the answer would be no to both questions. I mean my face grew hot just at the thought of fancying someone and if he liked me he would have been talking to me not some Hufflepuff.

Snow, Ella, and Florian tried to get me to play games and talk with them, but I became preoccupied with my newfound feelings. What was I going to do?

**ELLA**

* * *

The people I'd grown up with along with free alcohol and good music meant an awesome night. I truly enjoyed the party. I can't speak for Briar, who'd been out of it ever since we brought up the Phillip thing, but I think I can speak for Snow. She seemed to be enjoying herself, especially after her third shot of firewhiskey when she started shoving her tongue down Florian's mouth.

I lost track of her in the crowd of people when I went to the bar area for another sherry (believe it or not, I could definitely hold my alcohol). Unfortunately I found myself in the tracks of Drizella and Anastasia on my way there. Of course they were here.

I couldn't let them see me. Pushing past people, I tried to get lost in the crowd, and I managed to duck into a nearby balcony.

It was empty except for one person, who I didn't recognize in my rush.

"Do you mind if I hide here?" I asked, panicked.

He turned around and I immediately recognized him. Henry Charming.

"No," he replied politely. Then he frowned, "Wait, who are you hiding from?"

"No one important, just my stepsisters." I said hastily, walking closer to the railing. I don't know how I managed to speak to him. This was the guy I'd fancied since we'd be potions partners in third year. Normally, he'd be the person I was hiding from.

"Your stepsisters are Drizella and Anastasia right?" he asked.

I sighed, "Unfortunately."

"I think you're lucky. I've always wanted siblings."

I wanted to laugh. Lucky? I had two demons watching my every move, ordering me around, and downright bullying me every chance they got. I'd lost my mom before I could walk. My dad died my second year at Hogwarts. My stepfamily used my rightful inheritance as blackmail. I was probably the least lucky person in England. But, of course, Henry didn't know that, and there was no way I'd burden him with it.

So instead of ranting about the problems with my life, I shrugged, "They're a bit, err, overprotective, and would not be happy to find me here."

"So you're hiding?" he clarified.

I looked up at the starry sky, "Yeah."

He frowned, "I still don't get it. What'll happen if they find you?"

Why did he have to be so curious? I wanted to laugh at the bitter irony. I'd always wanted to talk to him. I never wanted to talk about this topic. He wanted to talk to me about this topic.

I could feel his eyes on me. I didn't turn to face him, but I decided to answer his question.

"They'll tell my stepmother, who'll cook up with some sort of punishment." I sighed, "The last time they caught me at a party, she made me get a job at Hogsmeade during the weekends. 'If you have time to party hard you'll have time to work hard.'"

He grimaced, "That sucks."

Not a moment passed before he smiled, "but hey at least you got some extra money."

He was always looking at the bright side of things. It was one of his best attributes.

I didn't want to break his optimism, so I just nodded. In all honesty though, Lady Tremaine made me use the money to buy my school supplies for this year, so really I hadn't been able to keep any of it.

I kept my eyes on the stars, browsing the constellations in the infinite sky. One of the things I loved most about Hogwarts was that the sky was so clear. The remoteness of the castle guarded it from pollution.

I loved the stars. My dad and I had this bedtime ritual where we'd name as many of them as we could before each making a wish on the North Star, Polaris. Back then I wished for silly things: a new doll, book or dress, a trip to the city, a better voice, to be able to stop biting my nails.

All of my wishes came true back then.

Perhaps I used them all up.

Maybe that was why my wishes couldn't stop my dad from marrying Lady Tremaine. Maybe that was why my wishes couldn't save his life. Maybe that was why my life was the way it was.

"Aren't the stars beautiful?" Henry's voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

I turned to him and smiled, "Yeah."

His eyes wandered the sky, looking lost. I would have bet the only sickle to my name that he knew nothing about the giant balls of gas that littered the sky.

I made it my mission to do something about that.

"You see that constellation over there," I pointed for him.

He nodded, his eyes focusing in on the cluster.

"That's Andromeda." I continued, "It's my favourite."

He grinned, "It's cool. What's it supposed to be?"

"It's the image of a princess who's chained to a rock." I took a breath, "You see in the Greek myth, Andromeda's mother, Cassiopeia bragged that Andromeda was even prettier than the sea nymphs, the nereids, so Poseidon, the god of the sea, punished her by ravaging their city with a sea monster. Her parents sacrificed her to the sea monster, so it'd leave them alone."

"That's awful." He said, his big brown eyes wide with disgust.

"Yeah, but luckily, Persus, the bloke who killed Medusa, slayed the sea monster and saved her." I finished.

"And then they got married and lived happily ever after?" He asked.

"Yeah, but they were of the few Greek couples that did. Most of them died or were punished unfairly. Anyway, this myth is probably my favourite because it gives me hope."

"Really?"

"Yeah. No matter how bad things look there can be a way out. No matter how small of a chance there is for a happy ending, it's still possible."

He smiled, "It's good to be optimistic like that."

"I have to be." I thought out loud.

He frowned.

"I mean with NEWTS coming up next year and all," I joked, albeit weakly.

He didn't look convinced, but before could confront me the balcony door slid open.

"AH HA!" shouted Drizella triumphantly, "I told you I saw her here."

"I thought it looked like her, but after the consequences of her last party, I didn't think she'd risk it again," Anastasia justified herself.

Drizella laughed, "I guess it's worth the punishment."

"So we should tell Mum." Anastasia finished her thought.

"Hey you don't have to do that." Henry said before I got a chance to respond.

The sisters turned to him as though they just figured out he was there.

"Oh my gosh. Henry!" Drizella laughed, "Why are you talking to our naff stepsister over here?"

"You know we're so much better company," Anastasia drawled.

He gave a forced smile, "How about I get you two bevies?"

He winked at me as he made his way out of the balcony.

As soon as the door closed behind him, Drizella snapped at me, "STAY AWAY FROM HENRY CHARMING!"

"Do you have dibs or something?" I asked sarcastically.

"No," She fumed, "I don't need dibs. He's mine! Everyone knows that."

"Hey I like him too-" Anastasia tried to correct.

Drizella ignored her, "Just leave him alone or I'll tell mum you threw yourself at him while you were piss drunk at a party. Imagine how mad she'll be when she hears about that."

I sighed. Even if she didn't believe them she'd love the excuse to punish me.

"Now leave." She spat out.

I obeyed her, turning for the door.

I saw Henry on my way out.

"Thanks for saving me back there." I said.

"Hey that's what heroes do for their damsels right?" He said, winking again, "Though I think you're stronger than those Greek girls."

My heart fluttered. I tried to hide my blush.

"I sure hope I am." I laughed.

I ambled down the flights upon flights of stairs, trying to process what had happened.

I had talked to Henry Charming.

I hadn't thrown up, gotten nervous, or let on that I thought I was in love with him.

In fact, I'd kept my cool.

Henry helped me and complimented me…I think we flirted.

Merlin, we flirted.

I tried to suppress the giddy thoughts, but I couldn't help my girlish inner squeals.

HE MIGHT LIKE ME!

I fell asleep happy at the possibility, not giving a second thought to how my best friends were fairing, still up in Gryffindor Tower. Not even curious about whatever happened to Snow after I lost her.

**Updated: 12/25/2014 (grammar issues...while I was writing Belle's POV I forgot this was supposed to be in 1st person) **


	4. Chapter 3: What Am I Going to Do?

**A/N: I'm sorry for not getting this up sooner! I've had it practically finished for weeks but I was swamped with make up work as I dislocated my patella early January. Anyway, I hope this is worth the wait. Oh and it would be wonderful it you guys reviewed, I would like to know where I could improve and what you like. They're also really motivating...*wink, wink***

**Witch: Thank you so much! I'm sorry for keeping you waiting. **

**.o.*o.O.o*.o.*.o.*o.O.o*.o.*.o.*o.O.o*.o.**

**Chapter 3**

**.o.*o.O.o*.o.*.o.*o.O.o*.o.*.o.*o.O.o*.o.**

S N O W

* * *

_He told me he loved me. _

That's what I woke up thinking.

That was the first thing I remembered.

But unlike most girls, the remembrance of a declaration of love did not bring a smile to my face. I didn't feel an ounce of elation. I wasn't at all happy.

I remembered it so clearly, despite my massive hangover.

We were snogging on the couch. I wasn't that drunk yet, maybe on my third shot. I was taking another when he blurted it out, "Merlin, I love you."

I nearly did a spit take, "No you don't. You're just saying that because you're drunk and high on hormones."

"No I'm not." He straightened up, "I've had one drink."

"That can be enough sometimes," I tried to tell him, but he cut me off.

"—No. I love you." He started to ramble, "I love how patient you are with everyone. I love how you bit your lips when you're nervous. I love how you actually pay attention in History of Magic. I love how you say my name. I love your voice and the songs you make up. I love your cute little dimple. I love your wit. I love how you say what you feel. I love everything about you."

I just stared at him.

"Snow, I know you might not love me yet, but please tell me I'm not crazy to think you like me." He spoke softly, staring into my eyes.

I couldn't do it. I couldn't do anything.

"I'm going to get another drink." I managed to choke out.

"Stop avoiding it. You always avoid this. Just tell me you like me." He pleaded.

I couldn't. I just left him there and headed straight for the bar area, where I took as shots of "the strongest thing [they had]." I tried to numb my anxiety.

I drank to the problems I couldn't even admit I had.

I don't know when, but at some point, I had this massive revelation, and I _had_ to find Florian. When I found him though, I forgot what I realized and just muttered out an apology. He was about half as wasted as I was so he accepted my apology and we snogged like we had before he'd told me…the thing he told me.

I must have been really, really, intoxicated (like how is it possible your liver hasn't given out yet drunk) because I wanted to have sex with him. It had to take more alcohol than I'd had in my entire life to get me to that point; I wasn't just a virgin, I was the queen of the virgins. I was as "pure" as snow. And, so were my thoughts. I never even thought about sex. Yet, I distinctly remember wanting to have it that night. In fact, I even pulled him away to a closet. We got to second base before he started to hesitate. I was taking my knickers off when he flat out refused.

"No, Snow we can't" He said, all serious. (Maybe he wasn't as drunk as I thought.)

I giggled an uncharacteristically long giggle, "Of _course_ we can. This is what people are _made _to do."

He shook his head, "I'm not going to do this."

I pouted and wailed, "But I want to!"

I tried to kiss him again.

"No, Snow. You are drunk out of your mind." He pulled back.

"But don't you want to?" I asked, confused.

I sighed, "Of course I want to, but not like this."

"I thought you loved me!" I said as a last resort.

He gave me a pained look, "I do. That's why I have to say no."

And then he left.

I didn't remember the rest of my night. Actually, I didn't remember how I'd even gotten back in my own bed. I figured that Ella found me passed out in the closet and carried me back to our dormitory.

She was even nice enough to leave me a hangover potion. I turned and smiled at her sleeping figure. Ella Chapman always had my back.

I took a proper dose of the potion and felt immediate relief. My head wasn't pounding anymore. I treated myself to a long shower then got ready for the day. After my usual makeup routine, not a trace of last night was left on me. Physically that is. Mentally, I still felt like shite.

_Florian told me he loved me. _

I gulped. I wished the thought would go away.

He couldn't love me. It wasn't fair to him; _I couldn't love him back_.

Bad things happened to the people I loved. Take my parents, for example. My mother died when I was seven, before I came to Hogwarts. My father died when I was in second year. (That was when Ella and I truly became friends; she lost her father that same year.)

I was terrified that something would happen to Florian too if I admitted I fancied him, let alone _loved_ him. (I didn't. I swear. I mean…I couldn't.)

Not that I would admit even _that_ to myself.

I may or may not have had issues with repressing stuff.

Actually I was doing an awful lot of repressing that morning, or rather, I was _attempting_ to repress an awful lot.

I tried to repress the guilt I felt as Florian and I skirted around each other during breakfast.

I tried to repress the butterflies I felt as our hands nearly touched when we reached for the same apple tart.

I tried to repress my curiosity in Briar and Philip's mutual avoidance after their exchange of (awkward) pleasantries. (They were almost as bad as Florian and me…)

I was pretty tired of repressing, actually. It was all I'd done since my father had died. I repressed the pain, the sadness, and the fear. I was terrified about what would happen to me. I was a new orphan. My stepmother was at least as bad as Ella's. I had no idea what she'd do to me. (Of course I never expected her to try to _kill_ me.. but that's a different story altogether.)

Aside from the repressing (or possibly because of it), classes were absolutely awful. _Why did Florian have to be a Hufflepuff too? I mean sure he's loyal, hardworking, trustworthy, kind and…_ The point is I had every class with him. Every bloody one. The worst was the History of Magic, because he'd explicitly said that he loved me because I "[paid] attention" during it. That made no sense to me, (How could my love of history be an attribute someone loved?) but it made me feel awful all the same.

Unfortunately, this was also the one class in which I sat next to Ella, who'd been trying to talk to me about it since breakfast. She kept nudging me and poking and prodding and eventually she cast a muffiato.

"What is going on between you and Florian?" She demanded to know.

I avoided her gaze, pretending like I was taking notes on whatever it was Professor Sid was droning on about.

"Snow," She tried again.

I sighed, "I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about."

"Snow White you are an _awful_ liar. You're too good a person to be able to lie. Now tell me what heck happened after I left you two at the party."

I gulped then said very, very quietly, "He told me he loved me and we nearly shagged."

"What?!" She was wide eyes. After a moment of processing what I said she frowned, "What's the problem then?"

It took her nearly twenty minutes, but she got the details from me.

Her reaction: "I am never letting you out of my sight at a party. And you're not allowed to have more than two alcoholic beverages."

I smiled ironically, "Don't worry, mum, I wasn't planning on doing anything like that ever again."

"Do you want my advice?" She asked.

"Sure."

"I think you should apologize to Florian and tell him you fancy him." She said.

"I don't fancy him." I tried to insist.

"Ah ah ah, don't lie to me about this. Don't lie to yourself. You've fancied the pants off that bloke since you kissed him in third year."

I remembered that day. I wouldn't admit it to anyone, but it was probably the one light part in that entire horrid year. We both chose to stay at the castle for the winter holidays. With Ella gone and Aurora's busy tutoring schedule (she'd offered to help anyone in the years below us if they stayed over the holiday), he was my only source of companionship. Subconsciously, I knew he liked me. He told me less than a year ago, but I was overwhelmed with grief and it didn't really register. So, I pretended like his confession didn't happen. He took my lead in that and there was no awkwardness.

Anyway, we spent the week talking about nothing and everything. He showed me the secret passages he'd discovered with the other guys, a new one each day. He told me that he'd sworn not to tell a girl, but I was too special not to get to see them. He was open with me. He told me about his family, his other friends, his opinions about everything, his fears, and even his secrets. I think he was hoping I'd open up to him. I nearly did, on Christmas Eve.

We were staying up till midnight so I could prove to him Father Christmas didn't exist (he was a spoiled kid and his parents made it all very believable…so much so that even though he was now a teenager he still had faith in the bearded toy-giver). Somehow the conversation turned to deaths and I almost told him about my father. I almost told him about what happened with my stepmother.

I _almost_ did. But I didn't.

I didn't want to burden him with the information. _He_ didn't see it that way. He got upset that I didn't trust him. We argued for a bit and after staring into his eyes long enough I realized they were quite nice. Then as I called him "an absolute prat" I realized that he wasn't and that I might, possibly fancy him (which made me even more mad) and he was yelling and I just wanted him to stop so I kissed him.

What surprised me was that he kissed back. Then didn't stop kissing me. In short, my first kiss turned into my first snog as well. As soon as I pulled away he told me he still fancied me then asked if I would go out with him. I changed the subject.

That was how it all started. Our game. It wasn't really a game. I just wanted it to be. It was easier to play than to be honest, than to be vulnerable to pain again.

I shook my head at the memory. Then I said, in an incredibly serious tone of voice I rarely used, "I. _Don't. _Fancy. Him. _Please_, just drop it."

She looked like she wanted to protest, but thankfully she didn't.

Before casting the countercurse to the muffiato, I thanked her for finding me the night before and taking me back to my room.

"What?" she said, confused, "I thought you found your way back yourself."

I shook my head, "No, I fell asleep in that closet. I woke up in my bed with a hangover potion."

She shrugged.

I cast the countercurse.

If it wasn't Ella it could only be one other person.

Florian.

_Great, another reason to feel guilty. _

* * *

_So what are you going to tell Pogowa? _

**Nakoma! **

_Seriously! _

**I don't know…**

_Come on he's..attractive _

**He's so serious! **

**Pogowa happy: -_-**

**Pogowa mad: -_-**

**Pogowa sad: -_-**

_He's not _that_ bad_

**Please, I've seen rocks show more emotion than him **

_But he's a huge quidditch star. I mean he moved here from America to play for Puddlemere. Plus, his dad and your dad are friends…_

**Don't get me started on my dad. He keeps shoving him at me. **

Your _dad_ keeps shoving who at you?

_Pogowa Fall_

The youngest chaser on Puddlemere United?! 

_YUP! _

Pocohontas, you're _complaining_ that your dad is shoving him at you?! I'd shove myself at him…

**Ugh go ahead, Esmeralda. He's not at all my type.**

Since when do you have a type? You've never had a boyfriend.

**Because I've never met anyone who's my type… **

_And your type is…_

Brave 

_Handsome_

Kind

_And interesting_

Hmmm Kocoum fits all of the criteria 

**You forgot sense of humor! And Kocoum is not interesting.**

I'm sure he has one. He's probably just serious because it's part of his image.

**If that were the case he wouldn't have been like that when he came to dinner a few weeks ago..**

_HE CAME TO YOUR HOUSE?!_

_A fit world famous quiddich player comes to dinner the one time I wasn't there?_

**Yeah..**

Damn it. 

_WHAT WAS HE LIKE? _

**I told you. Serious and boring. **

_You mean mysterious and brooding. _

**No, I mean serious and boring. **

_Was he at least nice? _

**He was cordial. **

_Cordial? Who the heck uses that word? _

**He does. **

_…__really? I've always thought it was a wonderful word. _

**Why couldn't he like you? I mean you clearly like him. **

_Amen. _

Hey what about me?

_Please, you have Quasi wrapped around your nimble fingers. _

What, no I don't. He's my best friend. 

_Ha, like Philip and Briar are best friends. _

Pshh, he asked her out… 

_Really? _

Yeah I think she said no. That's why they're avoiding each other.

_Merlin, why would she say no to PHILIP. Not only have they known each other forever but he's so…perfect for her. _

I know! 

**...stop avoiding talking about you and Quasi. Or, as I have now dubbed you, Quasmerelda. **

Eww. That sounds like a disease. 

_Yeah the loooooove sickness. _

Ah, no. 

**Why not? **

I don't see him as anything more than a friend. 

**Is this because he's…**

NO! I just..I think of him like a brother. 

_You sure he thinks of you as a sister? I mean he's always ogling at you. _

**He's worse than Nakoma with her Kocoum poster.**

_I do not ogle. _

He doesn't ogle. 

**There is ogling in both cases. I've seen it with my own eyes. **

…

So has Kocoum asked you out or something? 

**Yeah. **

_You're going to turn him down aren't you?_

**Yeah. I mean I'm not at all interested in him…but I don't want to hurt his feelings. **

Ooh you have to figure out how to let him down gently. You've come to the right gypsy ;).

**What do I do? **

Just tell him he's a great guy and all but you want to focus on school.

**That's actually pretty good...how did you come up with that? I mean it can't have worked for you.**

:O How dare you insinuate that I don't care about school.

_…__You skip half your classes. _

Okay, okay fine. 

Anyway, I just tell them that they're sweet and all but I'm not into committed relationships.

**And they're okay with that? **

I also redirect them to someone who is/could be interested in them.

**Smart. **

I know. 

_Uh guys, Sid's looking this way. _

.o.*o.O.o*.o.

I thought through what Esmeralda had told me. She had a good idea. I could tell him during dinner that I really wanted to focus on my NEWT classes. Then maybe I could tell him that Nakoma was completely open to the idea.

I smiled. Killing two birds with one stone. Not that I'd ever actually kill a bird. Or throw a stone. I mean every rock and tree and creature has a life. Okay, fine, according to muggle science rocks aren't alive, but I personally believe they have spirits. It's how my dad raised me to think. We moved to the United Kingdom, because he finally got a job out of the casino business, but my dad never forgot his culture and raised me Powhatan. I grew up listening to folk stories rather than fairy tales. I was taught to respect nature and grew to love it. My dad made sure I appreciated every bite of food I ate and I decided to adopt veganism. He was all for it.

He was also all about the type of parenting where you actually listen to your child and treat them as your equal and not your subordinate. He let me make my own decisions and only told me no when it came to things like drugs and cigarettes (not that I'd ever asked; I knew how awful they were for you). He didn't even complain about my choice of clothing and knowing most parents that was a sort of miracle. I wore navel-revealing, low cut tops and ripped, skin-tight trousers that were as short as pants. My dad never lifted an eyebrow. He knew that it was a form of self-expression and that could defend myself against any creeping arseholes.

The only thing he ever tried to convince me to do was go out with Kocoum. I kind of expected it. His family was the only other Native American one we'd encountered in all our years in England, besides Nakoma's. Our dads became best friends in the short six months they'd known each other. He'd liked Kocoum since meeting him. It helped that my dad was Puddlemere's biggest fan..and always talked about how it would be nice if a Native American could get recognition in the wizarding world..and I think he had always hoped I'd find someone of our ethnicity to marry so he could have full blooded grandchildren…(not that he wouldn't love half blooded grandchildren. He wasn't racist.) Basically, Kocoum was the answer to his prayers.

How was I going to tell him I didn't like the bloke?

I mulled over this as I tended to the baby mandrakes. Professor Fauna had agreed to let me help her with the plants. She said I had a calming effect on the mandrakes and for some reason they were afraid of Meeko, my raccoon friend, which made them a bit more agreeable.

I realised at that moment Meeko wasn't in the greenhouse with me.

_He must have run off somewhere. _

I decided to go looking for him.

I found him eating a cracker by a bench in the quad. It was odd he'd found a cracker, the quad was nearly empty; everyone was off at dinner.

Then I heard a voice, "Okay little guy, I got you some more crackers."

I turned around. I recognised the person carrying a package of crackers.

John Smith. He was a seventh year on the Gryffindor quidditch team. _A chaser. _

"I would prefer you not feed him that," I mentioned as he approached Meeko.

"Is he yours?" He asked, bringing the crackers back up and away from Meeko's reach. If raccoons could frown he was definitely frowning.

"Legally yes," I laughed, "but in reality, I'm pretty sure he thinks I'm his pet sometimes."

"Really?"

I shrugged, I often got questions about Meeko, "Raccoons aren't meant to be pets. They're as wild as bloody hell."

"Then why…?"

"I found him stuck in my garbage a few years ago. He broke his foot and I mended it for him and when I tried to let him go he kept coming back. Eventually I talked my dad to letting me talk to a veterinarian healer who got rid of his rabies. She gave me to option of giving him a potion that would render him harmless, but I couldn't do it. I didn't want him to loose what made him a raccoon in the first place." I told him the story I'd repeated more times than I could remember.

"Don't raccoons destroy houses and prised possessions?" he asked.

I raised an eyebrow, "I thought you didn't know much about raccoons."

"I saw it in a TV show once."

I nodded, "They do. Which is why he's not allowed in the dormitories. Professor Porter and Tarzan take care of him. And at home he lives in my backyard."

"Wow." He said. Then he took a look at my shirt. For the first time in my life I felt sort of bad about what I'd chosen to wear. Normally my clothing choice wouldn't affect me at school as we wore robes on top and a uniform was "encouraged". However, I was so used to wearing my summer outfits I put one on by accident. And it was so warm outside in the sun, so I took off my robes. All I was wearing was a large t-shirt turned low-cut tank top that showed my navel through some braded cloth and a pair of my favourite ripped short trousers…the ones that were so short I felt like I was wearing knickers sometimes. He was fixated on my shirt.

I had a feeling he was just looking at my tits and got a bit angry, but before I could tell him to stop he made a comment, "I love the Kooks."

I looked at him in surprise. John Smith did not seem like the type of bloke to be interested in a muggle rock band. He seemed like the sort of bloke that'd be into Jinx or even the Horcuxes, like every other wizard his age. I swore I hadn't met a single person at Hogwarts that could recognize the lyrics I always sung.

He started singing, only slightly off key, "I'm always where I need to be"

He was singing the lyrics on my top.

I smiled and continued, "And I always thought you would end up with me, eventually."

He grinned, "How did you find out about them?"

As I launched into my story of self-discovery, he sat down on the bench next to Meeko. I joined him. We talked about music and life and I taught him about my culture. I didn't even notice how long it had been until I started to shiver.

"You must be freezing." He gave me his robes. I realised I'd left mine in the green house. I told him this and he walked back with me to get it, continuing our discussion about his political views.

I put my hands in my pockets and pulled out the crackers. He must have slipped them in there when we were talking on the bench. I gave them back to him after getting my robe.

Meeko dived for them, missed, and ended up on the ground a few feet away.

He looked upset.

"So why can't I give him crackers?" John asked.

"He'll just keep following you until you give him more." I answered.

He smiled, "Would you follow after him?"

"I'd have to."

"Then it'd be worth the trouble," He winked and tossed the crackers next to Meeko.

Then he just walked away.

I nearly slapped myself when he was out of sight.

John Smith made a come on at me…and I didn't mind.

I frowned; this Gryffindor chaser might make my whole I'm not ready to date speech for Kocoum invalid. If he were the one asking me to go to Hogsmeade with him, I might actually agree.

* * *

I wouldn't be allowed to go to Hogsmeade this month. My mum would murder me before then. She'd specifically warned me what would happen if I got a detention this year and what did I do? I got one the first day back.

It had been five days since I'd gotten in trouble and I was still furious. I didn't deserve to be in detention! My brothers had run off to look for the kitchens, succeeded in doing so, and managed to steal a whole basket of pastries and I got into trouble for "threatening" them.

When I said I was going to turn them into pastries and eat them myself I wasn't being serious! I was joking!

Professor Kida Thatch didn't agree. She said I sounded as though I was about to attack three defenceless first years.

_Ugh! OF COURSE IT SOUNDED LIKE THAT! I WAS ANGRY! BLOODY HELL! _

I wish it had been any other teacher that had caught me. They would have given me a stern warning, understanding that it was a _joke_, and I wouldn't have to spend my first Friday back at Hogwarts worrying.

But of course it was Professor Kida. Super strict, "what's a joke", I-don't-get-British-customs-even-though-I've-lived-here-for-like-seven-bloody-years, Professor Kida.

I sighed as I slumped into my seat. It was horrible but at this point I was wishing she'd never come to Hogwarts. Why couldn't she have just stayed in Atlantis?

But of course I knew why. I saw it on the face of our Ancient Runes professor everyday. She might have been a pain in my arse at that moment, but she was the light of Professor Milo Thatch's life.

I slumped back into my seat. I still hated her.

"You okay Miss DunBroch?" Tarzan asked, "You look angrier than usual."

I knit my eyebrows even more.

"You'd be angry too if you didn't deserve to be here." I remarked bitterly at the gamekeeper.

He laughed, "I could argue that I don't deserve to be here. I mean I have to watch a bunch of grumpy teenagers clean when I could be at home with my wife."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah but you get paid to do this sort of stuff."

He nodded, "So why don't you _deserve_ to be here?"

"I didn't do anythin' wrong," I said immediately.

"That's what you said last year when you and Aladdin jinxed off all of Maldonia's hair." He remarked after raising an eyebrow. That was an amusing prank. It took weeks for Naveen's hair to grow back…it also took weeks for him to forgive Al and me.

"It's not like that this time." I insisted, then recounted the details regarding how I received this particular punishment.

When I finished my story, Tarzan shook his head, "You've never seen yourself angry. It can be quite terrifying. I can't blame Professor Thatch for thinking that you were going to do something."

"Hey!" I shouted indignantly, "You're supposed to be on my side!"

"I'm not supposed to be on anyone's side." He countered.

I could beg to differ, but I didn't. I just sat and waited for the other students to file in.

I'd known Tarzan since my first detention, back when I was an ickle firstie. He was the first authority figure—if you could call him an authority figure—that I actually liked. He never judged any of us "delinquents." He never said a cruel word nor acted out of anger. He had a good sense of humour. He was trustworthy too—I once told him about a prank I didn't get caught for pulling and he didn't rat me out. He was a good sort of bloke, and I liked to think that he was on my side for the most part.

I glanced up at the clock. Two more minutes until detention officially began.

Aladdin entered first, followed by Flynn. No Naveen though. That sneaky bastard was good at getting out of trouble. They took their seats next to me.

Flynn nodded hello. Al gave me a smile. I met their eyes in acknowledgement and then turned back to the clock. One more minute.

In that last minute the room started to fill. I recognized a few faces. Ursula Heks, Peter Pan, and James Hook, to name a few.

When the Grandfather clock struck eight Tarzan led us to the trophy room. He handed us each a toothbrush and a bucket of soap. This was a standard punishment.

He looked sympathetic, "You should be done with the room in an hour if you work together."

When we started arguing over who'd do what, he sighed and sat down with a book at the back of the room.

I felt bad for him. He was only here because the last time Flynn, Aladdin, and I were punished like this we got into a water fight.

This time, we did not. We all just took a section of the room and started scrubbing, making quiet conversation as we worked.

"So what are you in for?" I asked Aladdin. It was a bit early in the year for pranks and he usually didn't participate in any unless it was a group thing. He was about as scared as I was of my mum. See, Al and I had known each other since I covered for his attempt at stealing a cauldron at Diagon Alley when we were eleven. My mum was upset that I'd bought it for him, but when I explained that he was an orphan who couldn't afford it, her glare softened and she agreed that we'd sponsor his first year's supplies. She told him he could pay us back by doing well in school. And he did. He nearly always got straight Os and he got into trouble only when Flynn and I roped him into doing something.

I think he's still afraid of disappointing my mum. She has a soft spot for him. I used to debate telling her how bad it really was for him, but he always talked me out of it. He told me that if she found out about him sleeping on park benches she'd find out about his thievery.

I respected him enough not to tell. That and I didn't want to give my mum another reason to want to keep me from being with my best friends. She already hated Flynn enough and she didn't particularly love Naveen. She only tolerated them because she thought they were the package that came with Al. And she was also convinced that I'd still be in third year if it weren't for his tutoring (which may or may not have been true).

Al looked down sheepishly, "I was caught in the restricted section. You?"

"I 'threatened' my brothers." I frowned, "what were you doing in the restricted section."

"You know how you can't make someone fall in actual love with you…"

I groaned, "This isn't about Janice again is it?"

"It's Jasmine!" he whisper-shouted, "And, so what if it is."

"You've got to get over her," I sighed, "I mean you haven't even said a whole sentence to her yet and you've been pining for her for over a year."

"Actually…" He trailed off, grinning.

My jaw dropped in shock, "You didn't. No way, you actually talked to her?"

He smiled, "Yup."

"And she wasn't a bitch?" I asked, completely serious. I had a bet with Flynn going and I was hoping this would make me a galleon richer.

He glared at me then said dreamily, "She said I wasn't a street rat and…I think she almost kissed me…" then he straightened up, "But, did you know she was Jasmine Agrabah?"

"I didn't even know her name was Jasmine." I remarked, slightly upset at losing a galleon.

"Yeah well she is. Her dad's this billionaire so now it doesn't even matter if she fancies me. She's never going to be able to go out with me." He sighed.

I thought for a bit and I realised I did recognize that name. Jasmine was part of the Disney Society (this high class mother-daughter thing my mum was practically president of). I should have made the connection earlier, but I didn't think it matter who the girl was.

"Sorry mate." I said finally, moving on to another trophy to clean.

I don't know when but at some point I started to curse Professor Kida and my mum. I know this because at some point, Ursula approached me.

Ursula was…terrifying. Big and beefy, with punk makeup and piercings and a foul expression. She looked like she could kill someone. But she wasn't just scary in looks. She was scary in the way she bullied the first to third years. She was scary in her ideas of jokes. She was scary in her cunningness. She was scary in her cleverness. No wonder she was a Slytherin.

I wasn't really thinking about that when she started talking to me though. I was just angry and wanted to rant.

She wanted to hear my rant, so I told her.

"Ugh and now my mum is going to murder me!" I finished the story.

Her eyes seemed to light up a bit, "Your mum?"

"She so set on me being this high society lady with a proper boyfriend! She has no respect for what I want to do with my life." I thought back to the awful argument we had before I left for Hogwarts, "Nooo, she just wants me to do what I'm supposed to do. To 'fulfil my destiny.' Ugh! She doesn't know anything. She just sees her side of the story." I complained.

She smiled creepily. If I was paying attention I would have thought it weird, but my mind was held captive by my emotions. I was just angry.

"You ever heard of the will-o'-the-wisp?" she asked coyly.

I nodded, remembering the legend. They lead you to your destiny.

"I've seen them before." She declared.

My eyes widened, "Where?"

"In the Forbidden Forest." She smiled, "Technically they're everywhere, but you only notice them whenever you need to see them. I bet if you found them, they'd lead you to your destiny."

"And then I could change it. I could find a way to make my mum more bearable." I concluded, excited at the idea.

Changing my mother would be amazing. If she could just listen to my point of view…

"Thanks for the idea," I turned to tell her, but she was gone. How strange.

She didn't come by again. She must have snuck out of detention, because I didn't see her leave when Tarzan was satisfied with our work cleaning.

I didn't take much notice. My mind was focused on figuring out a way to sneak into the Forbidden Forest. The only time I would manage it without getting caught would be at the Hogsmeade weekend. It was also only days before my mum would get here to help with the preparations for The Games. It would have to be then.


	5. Chapter 4: Why am I here?

**A/N: Hello, all! It's been a long four months, hasn't it? . . . I'm sorry! As always, I am chock full of excuses. I had so much homework. I had so many tests. I couldn't find a beta reader. I've had this done for over a month, but I just wasn't satisfied with it. I still think it's too short and crosses the line between sweet and sappy, however, I know that it's done. I'm going to try to update far more frequently, or at the very least write more often. Especially now that I have 23 people (that's the size of a normal elementary class!) interested enough to read more. I really hope you know how much each review, favorite, and follow means to me, because it does mean A LOT. Thank you all for your support! **

**Guest: Thank you! **

**(For future notice: I answer FF member reviews through PMs and all guest reviews in these author's notes.)**

**(Also, I've decided to actually name the chapters, so that's new.) **

**.o.*o.O.o*.o.*.o.*o.O.o*.o.*.o.*o.O.o*.o.**

**Chapter 4: Why Am I Here?**

**.o.*o.O.o*.o.*.o.*o.O.o*.o.*.o.*o.O.o*.o.**

**BELLE**

* * *

"Why don't you at least try having breakfast with him?" Cogsworth grumbled to the wall he was staring at.

I put on my blouse then turned to the clock and the caldera. They'd been trying to persuade me to dine with their "Master" since I refused almost two weeks ago.

"I might have to do his homework, but I do not have to spend time with him." I replied.

"Technically," Lumiere piped up, "You should be doing whatever he says."

"It's not like I made an unbreakable vow" I insisted, "And besides, I'm doing all of his assignments."

Turning to the mirror, I straightened myself a bit more then asked, "What time is it, Cogsworth?"

"Precisely six-o-five." He replied after glancing down at his stomach.

"Brilliant."

I made my way down to the Great Hall. As usual, I was alone except for the enchanted household objects, who I'd finally become accustomed to.

After eating, and stashing leftovers in my bag, I went back to the dormitory to put away my lunch and fetch the Beast's homework.

With his Transfiguration essay and Charms assignment in hand, I made the long journey down to the odious dungeon.

I sat down in the common room after entering the password, "_viridi et argento._"

I shivered. It was such a cold room despite the simmering fireplace. It had such a cold aura despite the lavish décor.

I was alone. All the other Slytherins must have still be asleep. It felt wrong to be there. Sure Slytherin had become so much more accepting since the war, from what we'd been told anyway, but I was still a muggleborn. I could feel the disapproval of Salazar Slytherin envelop me.

I decided I couldn't wait here for him to wake up. Normally, I just gave him his papers before going to class, but it was Saturday and who knew how long it would take him to wake up.

I made my way to his dormitory. He had special permission to have his own. I did not know why, or even how, but he did. It was one of the new ones too. The kind that was split into four or five different bedrooms connected by bathrooms and a sitting area, rather than one giant room adjacent to a lavatory.

"Would you like a tour?" asked Lumiere.

I nodded, suddenly intrigued. I enjoyed the chance to explore new things, to learn about things I didn't know. I knew nothing about the Slytherin dorms.

Cogsworth, naturally, led the tour emphasising the architecture and décor and discussing just how "Master" utilized each room.

I put his papers down in his "study," which I gathered was where he read Quidditch magazines and avoided people. No, he avoided people in every room.

We were approaching the end of the tour when I started toward the last door.

"No no no, you don't want to go there," shouted Cogsworth.

I arched my eyebrows, intrigued, "Why not? What's up there?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing at all." Cogsworth grinned, "Nothing interesting in the West Room."

As my eyes lit up, I noticed the horror on the clock's face.

"The West Room," I said, "You mean the one the Beast told me not to go in. I wonder what he's hiding in there."

"Nothing," laughed Lumiere, "The Master is not hiding anything."

"Then there shouldn't be anything wrong with me checking it out," I stepped closer to the door.

"NO!" They both shrieked.

"Wouldn't you, uh, want to make a visit to the library instead?" Lumiere piped, panicked.

"The library," I pretended to sound excited, "Yes, let's go."

We walked away from the door. They laughed and danced off happily in the direction of the library, not even noticing that I wasn't behind them.

As soon as they were out of sight, I opened the door.

The room was a mess. Tables and chairs strewn all over. Furniture broken. Torn curtains. Torn tapestries. Everything coated with spider webs. I walked through quickly, looking at everything, until a glow caught my eyes.

In the centre of the room encased in glass was a single red rose surrounded by an aura of pink.

Temptation coursed through my veins. I slowly removed the glass covering.

When I reached out to touch it though, I was blocked.

He put the cover back on it and guarded it close to his heart before I could even process that he was standing there, right in front of me.

He growled, "Why did you come here?! I warned you not to come here!"

"I-I'm sorry," I tried to breath, "I didn't mean any harm."

"DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU COULD HAVE DONE?" HE thrashed at the thing closed to him, a dresser of sorts, and broke it to pieces.

I backed up as much as I could, terrified.

"GET OUT!" He screamed, thrashing again, "GET OUT!"

I ran as fast as I possibly could. Ran out of the dungeon. Ran out of the castle. Ran into the woods. Ran into the Forbidden Forest.

I ran and I ran until I couldn't anymore. Until there was something in my way.

Wolves.

I didn't know the forest even had them.

Wolves, eight or nine of them, staring at me with hungry yellow eyes.

I shrieked and ran again. Ran for my life, faster than I ever had before.

I could feel them right at my heels. I tried to go up a tree and failed.

They gnawed at my robes. I thought it was the end.

And then out of nowhere, there he was, fighting all of the wild canines. He fought like a Beast. I didn't know people could do that.

He struggled. That's because they couldn't. I shut my eyes, only to hear an array of incantations, I'd never heard before. I opened my eyes when the fighting noises stopped.

The wolves were gone, but he was on the ground, bleeding.

For the first time in the last half hour, I remembered I was a wand equipped witch.

I cast a lightening charm and carried him back to the castle through a secret passage that led to the dungeons.

I knew better than to take him to Master Sweet. The burly doctor would surely tell Headmaster Mouse about his injuries and we'd both be expelled. The Forbidden Forest was called such for a reason. Any student found wandering in it faced expulsion.

I walked him back to his sitting room and laid him down on the couch.

Mrs. Potts, the enchanted teacup, poured me some hot water to clean his wounds with.

He'd regained consciousness, a good sign that made my task much harder.

When I attempted to bring the washcloth to his wound he lashed out, roaring, "That hurts!"

Merlin, I was glad the walls were sound proof.

"If you'd hold still, it wouldn't hurt as much." I countered.

He grumped, "Well if you hadn't run away, this wouldn't have happened!"

"Well if you hadn't scared me, I wouldn't have run away." I said right back.

He sniped, "Well you shouldn't have been in the West Room!"

"Well you should learn to control your temper!" I noted, my voice having come to a yell.

He had nothing to say to this.

"Now, hold still. This may sting a little." I commanded.

He grunted, but grit his teeth, complying for once.

I cleaned the gash, carefully, not daring to cast a mending charm.

When I finished, I softened, "By the way, thank you, for saving my life."

He seemed surprised, "You're welcome."

"You should rest." I said, getting up from his side, "I finished the papers you have due on Monday, so don't worry about them."

Not that he would have.

"I'll bring you lunch later." I decided, still speaking softly.

He nodded.

I realized something, watching him there, grimacing as he tossed and turned on the couch: he was trying.

He'd been trying this whole time, probably. When he'd demanded I ate with him, he'd been mean and rude about it, and that's all I saw. I didn't care why he wanted to eat with me so much. He didn't deserve it. Now that I thought about it, the answer was clear: he was lonely.

He had anger management problems. He acted beastly. But when it came down to it, he rescued me. He put my life before his.

I suppose when someone does that for you, you have to forgive them at least a little for their faults.

He'd saved my life. The least I could give him was a chance.

.o.*O*.o.

I brought him soup for lunch. His arm was fully healed.

"I tried a healing spell." He explained.

I didn't believe him, but I went along with it scolding him for taking such a risk.

We talked.

I still hadn't fully forgiven him. He had threatened me because of that flower. He'd been nothing but cruel to me until the events of the forest. But he'd saved my life.

We talked about quidditch. We talked about the weather. We talked about ourselves—no, I talked about myself. The whole thing was odd for multiple reasons. I hated sports and subsequently talking about them. I was usually awkward when I mentioned the weather. I never talked about myself. He was a surprisingly good conversationalist.

.o.*O*.o.

When I went to bed that night, I felt weird. I still sort of hated him, for tormenting my father. For tormenting me. I sort of respected him too. I had pieces to a puzzle I couldn't figure out. Enchanted household objects, a glowing rose, a guy that healed fast. I was confused. I didn't really know how I felt or what I was doing anymore.

**TIANA**

* * *

What was I doing?

Why in the world was I looking at sparkly, stuffy dresses during the first Hogsmeade weekend of the year?

I couldn't help thinking the thought, even though I knew the answer.

Normally, it would take Lottie at least a few months before she got all dress happy. But of course this year was different. It was the Victory Games and Lottie "had to get the perfect dress for the dance so [she] could get that Naveen to fall head over heels in looove." And of course she "couldn't look for the perfect dress without [her] best friend." So I guess I did know what I was doing: staring blankly at numerous dresses and wishing I was revising for OWLS. Why did Madame Malkin have to open up a Hogsmeade branch of her store?

"Oh Tia!" Lottie beckoned, "What about this one? Isn't it darling?"

I glanced up. It looked just the same as the last one she'd eagerly modelled for me. Pink. Sparkly. Revealing but still classy.

"It's nice, Lottie." I responded, trying hard to keep the boredom out of my mouth.

"I know. But do you like this one or the other one better?" She asked expectantly.

"They look the same," I swallowed, "quality."

"Miss La Bouf," The saleswomen said pretentiously, "I have some more opulent options in this way."

Lottie grinned and followed the woman to the stockroom where they had the more expensive dresses.

I figured I could explore for a while. I'd gone with Lottie to stockrooms before and it had taken her roughly and hour to come out.

The store was moderately busy. I wasn't surprised. Ever since the village had expanded all the stores seemed to be packed with customers. I wandered through the department looking at robes and hats and jumpers and pants. It was interesting to compare the traditional wizard garments to the muggle style clothing. Perhaps that would be what I would write about for my essay on the influence of muggles culture on the magical kind. Yes, clothing choice had changed greatly since the social acceptance of muggles and muggleborns and—

"What are you doing looking at these ties?" An annoying voice interrupted my train of thought.

"Why does it matter if I'm looking at ties?" I answered not even looking up.

"Well first of all you're a girl and girls are not required to wear ties. Second of all you can't afford to spend ten galleons on a tie. And third you should be at work, no?"

"No." I replied.

"But you work at the Three Broomsticks."

"Worked. Past tense."  
"Ah you finally lightened up and quit working so hard."

I nearly scoffed, "Try again. I got a better paying job at Madame Puddifoots."

"Then why aren't you there?"  
"I don't start till next week. Why do you care?"

"It's just odd to see you without an apron on or school clothing."

I rolled my eyes, "Well, there's nothing unusual about the way you look. You still resemble an arse."

"Ah you are too harsh Tiana the Waitress. I look like a prince."

"The only thing you have in common with a prince is that you're pompous, condescending, selfish and self-righteous," I countered.

Naveen Maldonia had been dancing on my nerves for too long.

"Hold on I don't think that's fair." He tried to continue, but I stopped him.

I made a face of mock apology, "You're right. That wasn't fair."

He smiled.

"That was offensive to princes everywhere. I shouldn't judge them before meeting them" I finished, wiping the smile right off his pretty boy face.

He stared at me. Then promptly turned around to leave.

I almost felt guilty for what I'd said, but I didn't. He needed to hear it. He was a self-righteous tosser that got away with everything because he was good looking and from a wealthy, well respected family. He never worked for anything and took every opportunity he had to demean me and my lifestyle.

I couldn't fathom why Lottie liked him. She was so sweet and well-meaning. Didn't she notice his personality flaws? Then again, infatuation by definition makes one blind to flaws. Besides, I knew why she actually liked him. He was the closest she'd ever get to a prince. Ever since we were little girls back in New Orleans, Lottie had been obsessed with becoming a princess one day.

Oddly enough that was why we were friends.

Little five year old Lottie had been looking through the pictures of her book of fairy tales one day and decided she wanted a dress that looked like the one the princess had. She marched up to her father "Big Daddy" and told him exactly that. He hired a seamstress.

That seamstress happened to be my mother. Whenever she went to make Lottie dresses (because obviously, one extravagant princess dress wasn't enough) she brought me along with her.

Mama says that Lottie and I took to each other immediately. I'm glad we did; not only because I love Lottie and couldn't imagine my life without her, but also because without her, I would have been incredibly confused when I received my letters from the Salem School for Witches and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

I wasn't because of her. Lottie, though slow about most things, figured it out. She had been trying to make me kiss her cat (who was wearing a frog mask—we'd just finished reading the Frog Prince) and I made it stick to the ceiling. My mother was appalled when she realized the cat was actually stuck. Lottie was ecstatic. She ran out of the room yelling at the top of her lungs, "Big Daddy, Big Daddy, Big Daddy!"

She was able to drag her father away from whatever business he was attending to long enough to explain to Mama and me that I was a witch. Later, Mama told me that she nearly slapped him, thinking this was a racist comment referring to voodoo. Luckily, she possessed enough self-control not to. It was also fortunate that she didn't run away screaming when Big Daddy took out his wand and cast an unsticking spell.

I remember just staring at him after that.

Apparently he explained what it meant to be a witch and how my magic would develop. I didn't remember much of that conversation as it was mostly between him and Mama. I do remember, however, Daddy's reaction: "That's why your gumbo tasted so good. It had the magic touch."

I sighed. Thinking about my father always made me sigh.

He was such a wonderful person. He worked as hard as he could, with the biggest smile in the world on his face. Even when he was tired he'd play with me. He never got drunk or bitter (like some of the other Daddies I knew at the time); he was always kind. He was passionate about cooking and he never let go of his dream to open a restaurant.

The dream that didn't die when he did.

It was the war. He enlisted. He was a person of principle and thought it was a man's duty to serve his country. And he did. Earned himself a Purple Heart and a spot in the local cemetery for it.

I was ten. My memories of the event were so vivid. I could still hear Mama's muffled sobs. I could still feel the emotions pulling at me from within, choking me.

I tried not to be sad about it. He wouldn't want that. They told me he was watching me from Heaven and I didn't want him to see me cry.

Anyway, his dream was my dream: opening our own restaurant.

I'd been saving up for it since forever. I worked hard at school so I could get a job to support it. Perhaps I'd be a Potioneer for a few years until I'd saved enough money to open the shop. Mama said it was ridiculous for me to start working now, but I'd done the calculations. If I kept on going until the end of my education here at Hogwarts, I'd already have enough money for the down payment on the shop I had my eye on. It was the perfect size, perfect layout, perfect location. Right in the centre of Diagon Alley. It wasn't for sale yet, but I knew I could convince the owners of that shop to sell it to me once I got the all the money.

"Hey Tia, what do you think of this?" Lottie had arisen from the room, interrupting my thoughts.

She looked stunning in the dress, like that old actress Marilyn Monroe.

"It's beautiful." I smiled.

"But do you think Naveen will like it?" she asked, eyebrows furrowed.

I thought about it. The tight dress emphasized her shapely body. It allowed for her to display ample cleavage and show off her hips. The pervert that Naveen was, he'd adore it.

"I think he'll like it as much as a guy can like a dress." I offered.

She sighed, "You're right, Tia. Men do not appreciate fashion. I need a sure fire way to get him."

I couldn't recall where in the conversation I mentioned that (though it was true), but I came up with a suggestion anyway, "My mama always said the quickest way to a man's heart is through his stomach."

She lit up, "That's it Tia! Your cooking! I can't believe I didn't think of this sooner. Imma need about five hundred of your man catching beignets by the Welcome Dance next month."

She dug through her purse bringing up her wallet. She pulled out her Gringnotts check book and wrote two checks. One for me and one for the dress. Each fifty thousand galleons.

I still couldn't fathom how rich she was.

At this point I didn't care. This would be more than enough for a down payment on my restaurant.

I joined Lottie in squealing in joy (something I hadn't done since probably when we were nine) and even allowed her to treat me to a butterbeer at The Three Broomsticks.

I usually never let her buy anything for me. I didn't think it was fair to get things you didn't work for. That's why my Daddy ever asked Big Daddy for a loan. I'm sure he would have given us one—heck I bet Lottie would have just given me the money, but we couldn't ask for it. It would be the lazy way out.

The beignets were a different story. Five hundred of them would be a lot of work and though they surely weren't worth a hundred galleons each, Lottie always overpaid for things.

I was on what could best be described as a high when we got to the Three Broomsticks. I was able to subtly gloat to Gilbert, one of my ex-coworkers, who once took pleasure in telling me that I'd never get enough money for the restaurant. His jaw dropped when he saw the check in my hands. I took more pleasure in that look than I would like to admit.

Lottie and I didn't get long to enjoy our premature victories. We were halfway through our butterbeers when they came running in.

"I think she's dead!"

**SNOW**

* * *

I woke up to someone kissing me. Florian.

"She's alive!" he declared after pulling away when I started to kiss back.

Alive. Of course I was alive. My head did hurt though. What was going on? Where was I? Why did Florian kiss me? Why did he sound so relieved.

I took a look around me.

My eyes nearly came out of their sockets.

"Happy, Sleepy, Dopey, Sneezy, Grumpy, Bashful, Doc, what are you guys doing here?" I asked.

Florian stared at me in disbelief, "I just saved your life and your first question is: why are there house elves here?"

"Yes." I answered, still waiting for one of the elves to answer.

"We're sorry miss. We was told you was dead. We was having to come to see it for ourselves." Dopey said quickly.

"Happy is happy you aren't dead after all" Happy smiled.

I looked around the room. Hospital Wing. Ella and Briar were here. Phillip too. That made sense. What didn't make sense was the headmaster. What was Headmaster Mouse doing here?

"What happened?" I asked finally, realizing everyone was waiting for me to speak again.

"The caramel apple" Ella started. She didn't have to finish.

We were aimlessly ambling around Hogsmeade. It was the middle of the afternoon and the energy that came from our late breakfast had begun to wear off. We were on our way to the Three Broomsticks for lunch. This old lady stopped us. She was a street vendor. They weren't uncommon nowadays.

"Would you ladies like to try a free sample," She motioned to the caramel apples displayed, "I'm trying to perfect my recipe for Halloween."

Ella and Briar politely declined. Briar hated anything sticky. Ella was in the mood for something salty and didn't want to take something she wouldn't eat.

I was completely up for a caramel apple though. I loved apples. Apple sherry, Apple tart, Apple pie, regular Apples. Caramel Apples.

"Thank you." I said as she handed me the stick.

I carefully undid the twisty tie that held the plastic cover. Then I folded up the wrapper and took a nice large bite.

It tasted wonderful. I made sure to tell the woman.

"Thank you, my dear," She replied, "I hope the apple satisfies your hunger. They sure have satisfied mine."

I thought what she said was odd, but I didn't think too much about it. I just followed Briar and Ella through the crowd.

I remembered feeling woozy—the world was spinning. I tried to slow down, but I couldn't. Everything was moving so fast. I just saw flashing colours.

Then there was dark.

And then Florian and the house elves and the hospital wing.

Ella was still speaking.

I tuned in.

"The women poisoned you. Professor Queen examined it and found that it was tainted with the killing curse. Apparently, though very difficult, its possible to brew it into a potion." She was saying.

I nodded.

"The only question is who would do such a thing."

I didn't look up. I knew.

I mean, she'd already tried to kill me once. Had an assassin chase me into the Forbidden Forest where he was supposed to finish me. An assassin with a heart, apparently. He let me go.

The elves found me. Well rather, I found them. I found a way back into the castle and stumbled into their living quarters. I fell asleep in their beds. Rather than telling on me, they let me stay with them there. I told them that they couldn't tell anyone about me. I was afraid that I wouldn't be allowed to stay at Hogwarts. I was afraid she would find me.

Rightly so. She did. Somehow she did.

"Do you have any idea who did this?" Professor Mouse repeated.

I looked up.

I opened my mouth but no words came out.

I tried again.

I couldn't talk about it. Literally. My vocal cords refused to vibrate. My lips refused to be read.

The headmaster noticed this a split second after I did. He cast a spell I never heard of before.

It didn't work.

He called for Professor Queen. Perhaps a potion would be the antidote.

She wasn't there.

She left. No trace to be found.

I was so stupid. How could I not have realized.

It was her the whole time.

That's why I always got the vibe she hated me. That's how she knew I was still alive.

I wanted to scream out the answer but I couldn't. It was so frustrating. I didn't say anything else because nothing else mattered.

I tried to get up. They told me I needed rest.

"A pen and paper?" I asked. It felt good to say something, even if it wasn't what I needed to say.

"If this is the charm that I think it is, then it will not allow you to write." Professor Mouse informed me.

They called Professor Merriweather and Professor Flora who ended up researching the answer all night in the library.

The house elves left first; they had work left to do. Ella and Briar were forced to go. The headmaster followed them.

Master Sweet tried to get him to go to, but he wouldn't: Florian stayed with me.

Once they were all gone, I turned to him.

"Thank you." The two words were not enough. They did not describe the amount of gratitude I felt. And I knew they weren't the ones he was looking for.

He woke me up with true love's kiss. As cliché as it was, it was true. The only thing that could break the killing curse was love. That's what saved the Boy Who Lived. That's what saved me.

His unwavering love.

He just stared at me.

I stared back.

I let out the breath I didn't remember taking.

"I love you, too." The four words were not enough. They couldn't express the emotions I felt inside. They were too small. They were too late.

He looked sad, "Are you just saying that because I saved your life?"

I punched him, "No. I'm saying that because I was too scared to tell you that before. I thought—I was afraid something like well, what happened to me would happen to you."

"The person who tried to kill you." He began, "Wait you thought she would kill me if you said you loved me."

He looked confused. Then he realized. I could see it in his eyes. He figured out how my mind had been working all these years.

If I told him he loved me he'd be a liability. She could have targeted him. She could have killed him. And that would have been worse than my own death.

He put his thumb below my eyes, wiping away my tears. I hadn't noticed I was crying.

He wrapped his arms around me. I wrapped mine around him.

I don't know how long we stayed like that. It felt like forever. The kind of infinity that covers every bit of you.

We didn't speak at all that infinite night.

We didn't need to anymore.

**A/N: Aaaaaaaaand there's the sap. I'm sorry. Please review, favorite, and follow. Especially the first one. Reviews make for happy authors which make for more frequently updated stories. A review to an authro is like a story update to a reader, its a nice thing that really brightens up your day. Reviews also make for better writing...Anyway, thanks for reading :) **


	6. Chapter 5: Let's Try It

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm back. I'm not even going to start with apologizes on timing, let's just focus on the fact that it's updated. Yay! I'm going to try and finish the next few chapters, because they are going to be really fun, in the next few weeks, but I'm going to do that annoying thing where I don't update until I get like 10 reviews or follows or something..or in a month which seems to be my schedule. Please don't hate me for that, I really just want more of a response on the writing. **

**Sidenote: This chapter is brought to you by the 4th of July. It's my first one as a citizen and I felt inspired to write :D **

**Anyway, I really hope you like this chapter and you review/follow/favourite :) Thanks for reading! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my ideas. If you recognize quotes from the movies, they are from the movies (I have a lot of that in this chapter for some reason).**

* * *

**o.*o.O.o*.o.*.o.*o.O.o*.o.*.o.*o.O.o*.o**

**Chapter 5: Let's Try It**

**o.*o.O.o*.o.*.o.*o.O.o*.o.*.o.*o.O.o*.o**

**MULAN**

* * *

"Okay Mushu," I adjusted my hair in the mirror, "What do you think?"

The baby dragon, which honestly looked more like an asian lizard, just stared at me.

I pretended like he responded, "I know, pretty convincing."

I looked back to the mirror, "Okay, Mulan, you can do this."

I chanted the phrase as I headed to the Quidditch pitch.

_I can do this. I can do this. I can do this. _

It was the only thing that kept all the worry under control. I had no idea what I was doing. How did guys even walk? How did they talk? Were they really as gross as they seem from far away?

Okay, I'm sorry. I didn't have guy friends. Well, honestly, I didn't have any friends, not really. For once I was happy about that. It meant I wouldn't have anyone asking me where I was on this beautiful Saturday morning. I didn't have anyone I had to explain myself too. It made things easier.

And believe me, it was probably the only easy part of this whole thing. I spent months trying, and failing, to procure the potion I needed and was reduced to making it from scratch (It took a lot of research to find out where to buy raw maca root in England.) Then at school I spent two weeks freaking over the guy outfits I bought and the team application and the duelling spells and charms I'd need to know for try outs.

It was exhausting. I'll admit the most tiring part was the anxiety, but the tasks weren't easy either.

The tasks ahead wouldn't be easy either.

I reached the quidditch pitch at a good time. There were about twenty guys already there but around ten more that hadn't shown up yet. Not to early not too late.

I marched in, taking large steps and puffing up my chest. It took me a few minutes before I realized I probably looked at best awkward and at worst fake. My determination would ruin my façade if I didn't stop.

I turned it down a few notches and glanced around nervously. Silly me, no one even gave me a weird glance.

They were all too engrossed in their own activities to notice me. Nose picking and messing around took precedence over anything else.

One bloke was going on about this tattoo he had enchanted to protect him. It must have been a bad enchantment because the guy next to him easily managed to suckerpunch his arm. He, the puncher, and his friends doubled over with laughter at the naivety of the tattooed sap.

So this was what blokes did, made fun of each other, punch each other, and picked their noses in public like it wasn't a disgusting taboo.

I wasn't sure if I could handle that.

_Okay Mulan, you should say something. This will be easier if you practice. _

I punched the guy on the arm, but before I could say anything, he spun around and threatened me, "You've messed with the wrong person. I'm going to hurt you so badly your ancestors will roll in their graves with pain."

It took a lot of my will not to point out how little sense that made.

"I'm sorry." I stammered.

"What, now you think I'm so weak that your pathetic punch actually hurt me?" he looked insulted. Oh dear, it seemed like I took a shovel and just dug myself deeper into the hole I was in.

"No." I tried to climb out of the fictional hole.

"So now you're trying to correct me." And ended up going so deep I must have reached figurative China.

Thankfully, someone helped me out of the abyss.

"Yao," The biggest member of the trio started, in a very calm voice, "Relax. Come and meditate with me."

Meditation? I'd only seen the eldest of members of my family actually mediate and I could not fathom the thought of this aggressive-aggressive adolescent agreeing to partake in the activity. To my surprise, however, not only did Yao go along with it, but it worked. He stopped being so aggressive.

"Thanks Chien Po," he got up and faced me, "You are not worth my time."

I sighed in relief.

Unfortunately, right then, Mushu decided to escape from my pocket and bite me.

I'll have you know, dragon bites are painful. Even when they come from baby miniature dragons.

I crashed into Yao, which he took as some sort of "Fight me" challenge, and before I knew it the whole thing had escalated into a full-fledged fight.

And naturally when Shang and Gaston asked who started the battle all fingers pointed at me.

I apologized best I could.

"What's your name?" Shang asked. I was sure he was ready to put me on the reject list.

Because of that, I hesitated before replying, "I'm Ping. Ping Fa."

This was the name I put on my application. I thought that being a Fa might help me get on the team, claiming that Zhou Fa was my uncle. My only worry was that they'd realize when my supposed uncle didn't recognize me during the actual competition and then they'd do some digging and find out that Ping Fa doesn't attend Hogwarts and that Ping Fa doesn't actually exist and then they'd disqualify me from the competition. Ha ha. Nothing big though.

As I suspected, Shang raised an eyebrow, "Fa as in THE Zhou Fa?"

"He's my uncle," I replied.

"I didn't know he had a student here at Hogwarts." Gaston said.

I was mildly offended. Come on, I pour tea all over a guy and he still doesn't remember I exist.

"He doesn't talk about his family, often." I managed to give a candid reply.

"I can see why. Someone is a bit clumsy." Gaston laughed.

_Yeah, the same clumsiness you witnessed in MULAN. _

Shang was less amused, "For your sake I hope you can use a wand better than your fists."

I blushed. I hoped so too.

Try outs started a few minutes after that, when Jim Hawkins finally showed up.

We didn't exactly know what would happen at this year's games. Sure there were records of the past tournaments, but they were all so different. The first round of the first games was what could only be summarized as a really dangerous magical obstacle course. The first round of the second games was I guess what you'd call group duelling. The first round of the third games was something that looked a lot like quidditch but with a third team competing and only one ball. In other words, the only constant between the years was that it was dangerous (but, technically, not life-threatening) and required a good amount of magical knowledge.

Thus, the try outs were odd. There were three things we were tested on: flying ability, magical ability, and athletic ability.

I may not have been on the quidditch team, like half the other applicants, but I wasn't a bad flyer. Shang made us do some quidditch exercises, and I felt like they went well.

I may not have been a genius, but when you're a witch who doesn't have friends and are trying to please your parents, you learn a lot of magic and you learn it well. We did a few monitored duels and I won all the ones I competed in, so that was good.

Athletic ability was my, major, weakness. The test was this non magical obstacle course and I could not get through it. I struggled with the rockwall and the hurdles, and I most certainly could not get up that pole. It was especially pathetic if you compared me to Shang's example. He did the entire course in five minutes flat _and_ looked great doing it. I thanked whatever Supreme Being that controlled the weather for making today hot. Shang shirtless was a sight I liked seeing. I knew I shouldn't have relished so much in his appearance, but I couldn't help myself. He had an eight pack for Pete's sake! And those biceps—no wonder he could carry those impossibly heavy weights that even Yao couldn't lift.

At the end, Shang and Gaston conferred. There was arguing, but eventually they came to an agreement of sorts.

Shang rapidly fired names from his list to the anxious group that'd circled around him.

_Philip Hubert: Not me. John Smith: Not me. Eric Christopher: Not me. Hercules Clements: Not me. Ping Fa: Not- WAIT. PING! ME! _

Like the others picked, I was ecstatic. That is until Shang told us that because of what could be referred to as "blatant nepotism" (it took me a while to remember what that meant and I could see a few of the guys with glazed over expressions on their faces) as he glared at Gaston, who gave a cursory shrug and continued flexing his muscles, that we'd have to work extra hard to be ready for the games.

I wasn't sure what he meant by extra hard until he explained boot camp. Get up at the crack of dawn, work out till breakfast then come back right after dinner for Review Lessons on magic until nine. And that was only the weekdays! The weekends were literally sun up to sun down: training.

I could see the corny film montage play out in my head.

_Come in as boys (or in my case girls) come out as men. _

At least it was a plan.

**ALADDIN**

* * *

"Okay then, you know the plan right?" He asked staring down at me.

I nodded, "Yeah Jafar, I go passed that corridor 3 go to the door that comes up. Wish for the greatest treasure. Grab the lamp, give it to you."

"Exactly. And you aren't allowed to take anything else in the room."

"And in exchange, you'll help me with Jasmine." I added.

"Ah, of course. Now go!" he commanded.

I did.

Abu, my pet monkey, shook his head at me. He didn't want to do this. He had a feeling that this wasn't a good idea. Jafar always made him squirm. He climbed into my vest.

I couldn't deny that Jafar was a creep. He was this shady Slytherin guy, who always had this coy scheming expression on his face. He wasn't really the whole trustworthy type. But, he was my best chance of being accepted by my dream girl. His father was a close business partner of Jasmine, and he knew her personally. He could probably help me get her as my date to the Welcoming Dance.

Three times I walked past the area.

_I want the greatest treasure. _

Strange words. All I wanted was Jafar to help me.

_I want the greatest treasure. _

I wonder what the greatest treasure is.

_I want the greatest treasure. _

Is anything even going to come up?

I was surprised to see double doors. I opened one slowly. What I saw made me involuntarily gasp. It was beautiful. I'd never seen so much gold in one place: coins, jewellery, trinkets, anything you could think of was there and made of solid gold no less.

"Just a handful of this stuff would make me richer than the Queen of England!" I exclaimed.

Abu climbed out of my vest. I didn't think monkeys could be so entranced with gold. He dashed for the closest pile.

"Abu!" I called, "Don't touch anything!"

He complied, dropping all the things he'd swiped. Fuck what Merida said, he did completely understand me.

We walked through the room. There was just so much stuff. It was insane. How would we ever manage to find the lamp?

As I scoured the room, Abu kept tugging at my pants.

Whenever I looked back though, there was nothing notable. There was no lamp.

Finally, I couldn't stand it, "Abu, are you crazy?"

This time when I looked back I noticed what he'd probably been referencing the entire time, a walking carpet.

"A magic carpet! C'mon. C'mon out. I'm not gonna hurt you." I said, excited. I'd never actually seen a magic carpet, let alone an enchanted one.

Abu seemed a bit freaked out, but I reassured him.

Despite the threatening look Abu gave him, I was able to convince the magic carpet to take us to the lamp. Somehow he knew exactly what I was talking about.

I couldn't stop the disappointment from showing in my face when we found the supposedly awesome lamp.

It seemed unassuming, old and kind of dirty.

Why did Jafar even want this?

I wasn't able to ponder for long as, of course, Abu made a mistake.

He got curious about this huge gold monkey statue and the room started to spin.

This must have been why Jafar told us no to touch anything. Maybe somethings were booby trapped by their owners or…No. I didn't have time to consider why it was happening, I just needed to get out.

I dashed back toward the entrance as the room rumbled in chaos.

"Give me the lamp," yelled Jafar at the door.

Impulsively, I threw it at him.

"Now help me!" I screamed. It was like a gold hurricane, trying to pull me back inside the room.

He grinned, and I knew I made a mistake trusting him, "Oh, I will."

That's when he started pushing me. I lost my balance. He shut the door as I fell down with a thud. The room stopped spinning and shaking.

I wanted to scream. I clawed at the door to no avail, "That two faced son of a bitch! I knew I shouldn't have trusted him. And now he has what he wants and I'm stuck here."

Abu shock his head.

"What you know a way out of here?"

He pulled something out of the little monkey vest I gave him.

The lamp!

I knew there was a reason he was my partner in crime.

I looked down at the lamp. It wasn't really much of anything. Sure it was gold, but unlike all the other glimmering treasures in the room, it was old and dirty and looked cheap.

There was something written on it though, an inscription I couldn't make out with the dirt.

I rubbed the lamp with my hand, trying to get it clean.

As soon as I did, I noticed smoke coming out of the lamp. Lots of it, followed by shaking and rumbling. Was this another bobby trapped object?

I held onto it as it practically jumped up and down.

And then through the smoke, someone appeared.

At first, I though it was a ghost. A blue ghost. But he was opaque.

"AHHH Ten thousand years will really give you a crick in the neck!" He exclaimed. Then he ripped of his head, seamlessly, a threw it in the air, letting it spin around till it reattached to his neck.

"Pleasure to meet you" he bowed ceremoniously and tried to continue, "Mr. ah…What's your name."

I stuttered, "Uh. Al-Aladdin."

"Nice name!" he exclaimed, "You go by Al or din or laddin?"

"My friends sometimes call me Al," I said without thinking, still taking in the awe of what was before me.

"Okay great, Al, really is nice to meet you." He looked me over.

"You're a lot younger than my old master." He noted, "Lot smaller too, he was a bit," he m motioned to his stomach, which he'd enlarged to make this point, "You now."

I nodded. Then processed, "Wait what? Master."

"Oh forgive me for not introducing myself." He grinned.

"I am the impressive, long contained, and loved by all: Genie! Of! The Lamp!" He took a bow, as though accepting applause, "Thank you, thank you, thank youuuuuuuuuuuuuu1'

Genies. I'd learned about genies in class. In history, we'd discussed their impact on Wizardkind and their lack of civil rights movement. They were found predominately in the Middle East, I'd never heard of one at Hogwarts, or for that matter in all of England. In Defense, we'd been taught to be careful with genies we were ever to encounter them. They could be immensely helpful, yes. But more often than not, they were bitter about being locked up and rather cruel. Their magic could be twisted and conniving. They'd grant your million galleon wish by taking from another vault at Gringnotts, surely getting you in loads of trouble with the Aurors. They'd take your wish for fame and make you infamous. They twisted your words and twisted your wishes. In Muggle Studies, we talked about their presence in muggle literature, often shown as neutral or evil characters, teaching people to be thankful for what they had.

Needless to say, I was a bit weary.

"Now to break it down for you, in case you don't know, you get three wishes. Three. That's it. Uno. Dos. Tres. No substitutions, exchanges or refunds."

I nodded, "Any three wishes?"

"Ah, almost. There are a few provisos, a couple of quid pro quos." He answered.

I looked at him, curious, "Like?"

That got him started, "Ah, rule number one: I can't kill anybody. So don't ask. Rule two: I can't make anyone fall in love with anyone else. I can't bring people back from the dead. It's not a pretty picture, I don't like doing it! Other than that, you got it!"

Though his explanation, he demonstrated with buy making gestures and conjuring up images.

I had a thought. Genies were tricky, sure, but I could be trickier.

I turned to Abu, "Ah, provisos? You mean limitations? On wishes?" I looked back at Abi and whispered loudly, "Some all-powerful genie-can't even bring people back from the dead. I don't know, Abu-he probably can't even get us out of this room. Looks like we're gonna have to find a way out of here—"

He stopped us as we turned back toward the door, "Excuse me? Are you lookin' a me? Did you rub my lamp? Did you wake me up, did you bring me here? And all of a sudden, you're walkin' out on me?" He was just getting angrier and angrier, "I don't think so, not right now. You're gettin' you wishes, so siddown!" He motioned at the carpet, who'd unfolded for us.

Then he took the form of a stewardess, with lots of arms pointing out the exits, "In case of emergency, the exits are here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, anywhere! Keep your hands and arms inside the carpet. Weeee'rrrrrreee...outta here!"

He snapped his fingers.

We found ourselves at the edge of the forbidden forest, overlooking the lack.

Still imitating a stewardess, he thanked us for choosing flying with him and helped us out of the carpet.

"How's that for all powerful?" he asked, all smug.

"I'm so sorry I doubted you," I smirked, "Now about those three wishes—"

"Excuse me. You're down one. You only have two wishes left." He said, certain, "You wanted to get out of the room."

"Yeah, wanted, but I never did say 'I wish,' now did I?" I asked.

He gasped with begrudging respect, "Okay kid, I'll let that slide, but no more freebies okay?"

I nodded.

Then I started pacing, "Hmm three wishes. What do I wish for?" I knew exactly what I wanted. I turned to Genie, "What would you wish for?"

He looked surprised, "No one has ever asked me that." He softened and got a dreamlike look about him.

"I'd wish for freedom, of course." He answered, looking longingly out into the distance.

I understood. Trapped for millennia in a lamp didn't seem fair. He was imprisoned. His life was almost, no maybe definitely, worse than that of the House Elves before S.P.E.W was organized, at least, that's what I'd gathered from my recollections of the lesson we had in History a couple years ago.

Genie sighed, looking forlornly at his gaseous tail, "But of course, I know that'll never happen. I need to get my head out of the clouds. I can only be freed if my master wishes for my freedom."

I felt bad for him. I constantly felt trapped but I had the right to go where I wanted if I wanted. Sure, I was trapped by prejudice and my socioeconomic status, but he was physically caged by his lamp.

I knew then that he was sincere. I was usually a good judge of character, disregarding that incident with Jafar, I had to be.

"You know what," I said sincerely, "I'll wish for your freedom. I mean, I'm a wizard, two wishes is more than enough."

He lit up, "Ya mean it, Al?"

I nodded, "Of course. Besides, there's only one thing I really want."

He was listening, curious.

"There's this girl—"

He cut me off with the sound of a buzzer, "Ehh! Remember the rules kids, I can't make anyone fall in love."

I sighed, "I know but she's smart and fun and…"

"Pretty?" he asked.

Oh, was she ever.

"Beautiful. She's got these eyes that just...and this hair, wow...and her smile." I imagined her. Her huge upturned cat eyes. Her silky long hair. Her perfect teeth and tempting lips. I probably sounded like a bad poet whenever I talked about her.

I sighed again, this time a frustrated sign instead of a happy Jasmine sigh, "She's practically a Princess, though. Not a real one, but a Disney Princess, so basically a real one. Her dad's this billionaire and she's from high society. To have a chance with her, and her family and friends, I'd have to be a modern prince."

Then the idea that had been brewing in my head came out, "Wait a second, could you make me someone rich and titled. Someone good enough for her."

"Just say the words, man." Genie replied.

So I thought about my phrasing, "I wish I was a high society rich guy, someone good enough for Jasmine."

"Okay kid, let's try it." He snapped his fingers, and we began.

**MERIDA**

* * *

All I had to do was get her to try it.

Just one small bite from this one small pastry. Such a small little thing for so much trouble.

I'd had to sneak into the Forbidden Forest, follow the wisps to this impossible little cottage with this _impossible _little witch who gave me this impossible answer.

The will'o the wisps were blue and the looked like balls of smoke. They beckoned me forward. Even if I wasn't so determined to change my fate, I would have followed them. They entranced me.

The cottage was tiny. Less than the size of my room in the dormitory. It felt like a shack, maybe because of the wooden things that filled it from wall to wall, save the center of the room. Wooden things I'd certainly keep in a shack.

The woman was crazy. She tried to sell me her trinkets and it took me a while to convince her that I needed her expertise. I needed her to help me change my fate. I gave her a necklace as payment and after close inspection, she accepted it. A locket for a potion.

I'd learned over the years that the more awful the ingredients of a potion sounds, the more powerful the potion is. This had helped me immensely in the multiple choice sections of potions examinations.

I waited for it to brew, expecting the nasty liquid broth to be bottled up but instead it was a cake.

This impossibly unassuming mini cake. One bite and I'd have my freedom. I'd change my fate. I'd change my mum's mind.

I tried to think about it as if she was just trying to force a boyfriend on me but it was more than that.

She wanted to court me off to one of the dunderhead sons of my father's friends. I say friends, really, rather investors or benefactors or partners. I'm not exactly sure which, I haven't cared to pay attention. All I know is they want me not to date, but to "court" one of them. You know what the difference between courtship and dating is? Courtships details a definite marriage. My mum wants me to pick one of three idiots at the ripe old age of fifteen (fine I'm nearly sixteen) to end up with for the rest of my life. That's not even some joke or a recipe for a reality show, I promise. It's legit. It's real. It's happening and I am not ready.

Courtship and acting like a lady and being a homemaker.

She's tried to prepare me for this my entire life and I can't stand it for a second. NO!

I want to do archery, play quidditch, ride bareback on my horse, Angus. I want my closest relationship with a guy to be my friendships with Al and Naveen and Flynn.

I want my freedom!

And I knew how to get it.

I'd had it planned out in my head.

_Hello, mum. Yeah it's so nice to see you, too. I'm really sorry about what I said to you at the station, you know I didn't mean it. In fact, I made you this, to apologize. Why don't you sit and have a bite. Listen, I've been thinking about these guys you've been so adamant about me, uh, meeting with, and you know what, I think I've made a decision. I don't want to go out with any of them. Ever. I want to decide my own fate, is that alright with you? Really, you've had a sudden change of heart and it is? That's great. I know the pie is perfect. _

I hoped to dear God, Merlin, whatever it was that was out there, that this would work. I was so sick and tired of my mom and the talk of the "suitors." Suitors, ha, like we lived in the 1700s or something. I didn't like ANY of them, and there was no way, no way in the world that I'd make one of them my future fiancé.

I carefully plated the dessert, then carried it to the room they'd set up for my mum. Of course, the beloved public figure would be here as a "Most esteemed Coordinator" for the Victory Games.

I knocked on the door.

"Mum," I called.

"Merida?" A surprised voice called back from behind me.

I turned around, "Mum!"

"Oh Merida, how are you?"

"I'm fine, mum, no. I'm sorry. I really shouldn't have pulled that stunt and—"

"It's all right," she lead me into her room, "Your father has things under control in Scotland."

"Really? You mean, I won't have to go through with picking a courtship?"

She scoffed, "Of course you'll pick a courtship. They'll all be here before the end of the games. April we think. Maybe May. Anyway, thank God, you came around."

"Uh, yeah mum," I gave her a weak smile, "Anyway, I uh, made you this. You know as a sort of peace offering."

"You made a cake for me?" She looked down at the tray, eyes wide in shock.

"Yeah, I thought it'd be something nice."

"That is very nice of you."

She took a bite and then coughed.

Her face overcame with disgust. My mother, the lady, couldn't help the nauseous expression on her face. "That's an," she coughed again, "interesting flavour."

"Yeah, mum. Back to the courtships. You haven't had a change of heart or anything?"

"Of course not," she got up from the little table she'd sat down in and headed for the door, "In fact, I must tell your father and the men that you've changed your attitude on the matter. Maybe you can tell me the pick early and save us the trouble."

"Are you sure you even want to do it? I mean, how do you feel?" I was desperate. Fuck, it seemed like this dessert made my mum even more adamant than she'd been before.

Suddenly, she stumbled, "Actually, dear, I'm not feeling too well."

"So you have changed your mind about the whole thing?" I hoped.

She looked sick, "Merida!"

I took her hand and led her back to her bed.

"It's okay, mum," I tried to sound soothing, "We can figure this out tomorrow, when you feel better, maybe changed."

She groaned.

Gosh, she looked awful. What kind of potion was in that cake?! My mother looked like she was going to pass out.

She groaned again and fell off the bed.

"Mum?" I called.

And then a figure came out of the mass of blankets my mother had been under. A figure that was much, much larger than my mother. Much, much taller. The figure shook off the blankets and I barely controlled the scream.

My mother was a bear! MY MOTHER WAS A BEAR!


	7. Chapter 6: Dance with Me

**A/N: This took a while because I didn't like how it when I first finished and also because I didn't get any reviews or...anything on the last chapter. Not bitter, I promise, just not particularly motivated to finish editing. Plus, I've been swamped with school. I'll probably continue to be swamped with school. **

**ALSO: for some reason I referred to Kocoum as Pogowa in a previous chapter. No idea why. Sorry! **

**As always, I'd love it if you'd review/favorite/follow! Feedback makes better writers :) **

* * *

**o.*o.O.o*.o.*.o.*o.O.o*.o.*.o.*o.O.o*.o**

**Chapter 6: Dance with Me**

**o.*o.O.o*.o.*.o.*o.O.o*.o.*.o.*o.O.o*.o**

* * *

Among all the women in the entire world, I was probably the only one that looked forward to her "time of month." This was entirely due to the fact that instead of losing blood and having cramps, I grew a tail. Based on what I'd heard from the girls in my dormitory, most would take this alternative.

The day started as per usual. I dragged my groggy self out of bed around 4 and made my way to the Hospital Wing. Master Sweet gave me a bit of bread then an assortment of potions. He'd once tried to explain what exactly they were and what they did, but I didn't care enough to listen. All I knew was they all tasted putrid.

As the ghastly concoctions began to settle in my stomach, Mr. Sweet led me a secluded spot on the shore of the Black Lake. We shared a hearty breakfast of eggs and sausages along with milk and discussed our respective lives. He asked me about my classes. (Yeah, Sweet I am totally taking Potions seriously. I promise. Oh and according to Mama Odie I should be watching my back. Apparently "trickery is afoot.") I asked him about his recent patients. (I swear Hawkins took one of those puking pastilles to get out of some test but those are supposed to be impossible to keep within the walls of the castle. No I can't tell you anything about Snow White, that's completely classified information.) We waited for the sun to come up. It was nice to have this routine. I really liked Sweet. He was definitely intimidating, all muscle and height, but he was such a good person. He never judged me for my choice of dress nor my crazy personality. And then there was the fact that he was one of three people that knew my secret.

As the sun came up on the horizon, I shimmied into the water. I could feel tingling in my feet, almost like they were falling asleep. This feeling went up my legs until my hips felt numb. Then I watched as my pale legs grew bright turquoise scales. I felt fins replace my feet. I inched deeper into the water once I felt my gills return. Within a few minutes the transformation was complete. I had my tail back.

I sped through the waves to the headquarters of the Black Lake merpeople. After years of being their little nuisance, I still felt the need to ask if there was anything, anything at all I could do to help them. The answer, as it had been since I was merely eleven, was no. Just stay out of the way, Ariel.

They just didn't want me to fuck anything up. Of course, that was a reasonable request. I had a tendency to accidentally make things shit.

So after being rejected once again, I made rounds around the lake. After my second lap, I truly felt in the zone again. I relished the speed. I embraced the water around me. It was amazing. I had a feeling one of the potions made it possible for me to withstand the cold. Many days, I felt this uncomfortable cool prickle in my back. However, today, it was warm enough for this prickle to feel like it was cooling me off rather than freezing me. I began to sing an old mermish lullaby as I swam.

My song was interrupted. I heard shouting coming from above. Naturally, I investigated.

Someone was drowning. A bloke by the sound of the cry.

Instinctively, I swum to him. I didn't waste time taking I look at his face. I just grabbed him and sped as fast as I could toward the shore. I prayed to whatever was out there that he would live. _Please live. Please live. _The thought repeated in my head as I continued my song with a new sort of urgency.

We reached shore within forty five seconds, a new record I guessed. I dragged him out of the water and started pressing on his gut like I'd seen in shows on muggle television. _Please live. _I almost considered mouth to mouth resuscitation when he started to cough. _Thank you, Universe._ He was alive. It was then that I took the time to fully take in who _he_ was. Eric McKinney. The Eric McKinney.

I nearly laughed at how cheesy it was. I saved the life of my long term crush. The guy I'd liked since the first Defense lesson. He was the first bloke I'd met that hadn't treated me like I was some sort of bint. He sat next to me for the whole year and though we rarely talked, I found out that he'd made a lot of the guys stop teasing me. And then there was the fact that he was absolutely gorgeous. I have no idea how I appreciated his shaggy black hair, which I now unabashedly refer to as fucking sexy as hell, ocean blue eyes, and chiseled features at eleven, but somehow I did. He was the first guy I thought of as cute. Unfortunately, he was also one of the only people I felt sort of shy around. I was such a fumbling awkward little thing at eleven anyway. The point is I never really became friends with him then. And then I guess for the three years after that I just admired him from afar, like his little group of admirers. He was pretty oblivious to girls. All he cared about was sailing and his dog Max, who was in fact running toward us at that moment, barking like the end of the world was coming.

Someone was calling from behind Max.

Of course, Eric couldn't have been alone before. He must have had friends with him.

I couldn't let them see me; I dove back to the sea.

This little scene, me finding him and saving him, replayed in my head for days. I almost thought it was a dream. It was so surreal.

I found out for sure it wasn't when I returned to the castle. Apparently he'd been talking about this gorgeous girl who saved him. He was rambling on and on about her voice to his friends. It was easy to overhear him when I passed his table on the way to my usual spot with Jasmine.

It was real. And he remembered my song. He was looking for the girl who saved me. He was looking for me.

Was this really happening?

When I reached Jasmine she had this peculiar look on her face. She looked like she was bursting with information and for once in her life she didn't look entirely composed.

"You've missed so much in these last few days, oh my God!" Jasmine exclaimed as I sat down, "First of all your dream guy is head over heels over this mystery girl who saved him."

I nodded, "I've heard she has an amazing voice."

"Yeah," she took a deep breath, "And there's this dance coming up."

This took me by surprise, "What? No way! You're not just fucking with me?"

"I am not _messing_ with you. Mouse made the announcement a few days ago. It's in honour of the games. Well, to be more precise, it's in honour of the other schools coming here for the games. You know Beauxbatons and Durmstrang?"

I nodded and she continued, "That's why they're calling it the Welcoming Ball. It's really formal. As in we're having dance lessons formal and we're going to have to wear dresses and—"

"Okay, Jaz. You're starting to sound like me and I can't tell if it's because he's asked you or because he hasn't." I interrupted. She totally filled me in on her thing with Aladdin.

"Ugh," she sighed, "He still hasn't even talked to me yet."

"Seriously? What a fucking prick."

"I think he might just be nervous," she defended, "I saw him talking to Jafar a while ago…"

"Ohhh," I didn't even need her to continue. Jafar was reason number 2 as to why the beautiful, brilliant Jasmine Agrabad still hadn't ever gone on a date. Number 1: She wasn't allowed to date anyone her dad didn't approve of. Number 2: Jafar, the son of one of her dad's colleagues or something, always blabbered to her dad when guys seemed to show interest. Number 3: she was intimidating as fuck. Number 4: She had high standards.

"So he's given up?" I asked.

"No," she seemed uncertain, "I mean I don't know. I've noticed him staring at me. And he always looks deep in thought. I think he's planning something."

"I hope so," I said, "For both of your sakes. But if he doesn't say yes you have to promise to come with me as friends."

"Of course," She smirks, "But in turn you have to try to get the courage to ask Eric."

"You said it himself, he's obsessed with a mystery girl."

"Yeah but newsflash: you're a real person. And a really amazing one at that."

I loved Jasmine so much. I sighed, "I guess I could try."

My stomach growled and I decided to pay some attention to the plate of food in front of me. After a while, a thought occurred to me.

"When is this ball thing?" I asked, hoping that I wasn't as unlucky as I thought I was.

"November 8th." I was. I so was.

My face sank.

"What's wrong. That's like four weeks from now we—oh." She realized why I looked glum.

"Isn't there something you could do?" she asked, "Or, I mean I know you said it's impossible to cure the pain but could you try to just stand it for a few hours?"

I wished it were only that simple, "I don't know. Ugh, I'm going to try to figure something out at least though. There is no way in hell I'm missing this dance."

I wanted more than anything in the world to go. I knew it was foolish but I thought that maybe if he, Eric, heard me singing in my human voice he'd recognize me and we'd be able to go together. Or he'd see me at the dance and not even need to hear my voice, he'd just know.

I was pathetic with these fantasies but I wanted it so badly my heart hurt from yearning.

It wasn't until I was fixing my makeup in the lavatory when I found a way to manage what I wanted. Or really, when a way found me.

The way was dressed up like a terrifying seventh year, but it was a way. Ursula.

I'd heard rumors about her. She had some sort of way with potions. She had this sort of weird magic. Not only that but she was one of the biggest bullies in Hogwarts. She tormented first and second years. And anyone else she felt like messing up. No one could control her. The Hogwarts staff had almost expelled her a million time but for some reason she was always given a second chance.

You can understand of course why my reaction to hearing her march into second floor girl's lavatory was to try to slip past her.

"Where you going?" she asked after a puff from the cigarette in her hand, "You haven't finished your other eye."

She was right. I'd started this new smokey eye on my left eye and had started on my right one when she came in.

"It's okay, love," she grinned, "I am not going to hurt you."

I gulped, "You're not?"

Her voice sounded smooth like butter, "Nope, in fact I've come to help you out, Fishy."

Fishy.

I nearly fainted then and there.

She knew. SHE KNEW.

My mind spun. How many others knew by now? Where they coming to get me? Would I get kicked out of school?

"Relax, Ariel," she gave me another, unsettling smile, "I haven't told anyone. And I won't tell anyone. Your secret is safe with me."

I let out the breath I'd been holding.

"I also know how to get you what you want," she declared. I gave her a blank look and she continued, "I know how you can go to the Ball."

I couldn't believe it.

"See they're so wrong about me. I've actually made part of my agenda to help _poor unfortunate_ souls like you," she laughed, "Anyway, I don't require much for the potion. Just an unbreakable vow."

She let the last sentence hang in the air before finishing, "You have to vow not to disclose your feelings for Eric McKinney nor the story of how you rescued him. Oh and of course, you must give me your voice. Simple right?"

I was so screwed. I couldn't leave. She looked capable of Avada-ing me if I refused her "simple" offer.

I found myself saying yes.

I found myself preforming the unbreakable vow.

I found myself still dazed when she left the room. Maybe this was her special magic.

When I got myself together I laughed bitterly. There was no way now that I could get Eric to dance with me. And that seemed to be the least of my problems.

**A N N A**

* * *

I'd always been one of those people with a long list of problems looming over them. Problem number 1: my older sister had been virtually ignoring me since I was like seven. Problem number 2: my parents died when I was twelve. Problem number 3: they had been the monarchs of the Norwegian Government which meant problem 4: I was practically the wizard equivalent to a princess and because of this my parents kept us away from the prying public which gave me problem number 5: a friendless childhood which led to problem number 6: social awkwardness. And that hadn't really helped with my latest problem: there was no bloody way I'd ever get a date to the Welcoming Ball.

I was pretty much invisible. I know it's not all bad, I mean I'd rather be invisible than be the center of attention (like Elsa when we're back in Oslo), and it was pretty much exactly what our parents wanted for us when they sent us to Hogwarts in favor of Durmstrung, which was the more convenient option. They thought that we'd be away from the spotlight if we spent most of the year in Scotland, where people wouldn't easily recognize us. They were absolutely right. No one, excepting of course the faculty and the older students with an interest in politics, cared about Norway, let alone its leaders. So yeah, out of the spotlight.

I wished sometimes I could bask in the glory of the whole royalty thing, just for a bit. I mean without it there was nothing interesting about me. No reason for anyone to want to befriend me. I'm fairly certain that that's why I don't have many friends, because it can't be because I'm mean or anything. I'm totally nice and approachable. I imagined that if Elsa ever needed to describe me (I didn't think she has) she'd say in her posh little voice that I was "an affable individual with a sweet disposition." And it's also not because of my friends or anything. If anything it may be that I don't measure up to my friends, all of whom are much more successful in the romance department. Rapunzel, my cousin, is beautiful and so artistically talented and smart, she's practically at the top of our class, and she's dating Flynn Rider, a really popular bloke like two years older than her. Oh and she transferred here last year. No one gets to transfer to Hogwarts. Then there's Jasmine, who's apparently _16_, exotic and alluring, fashionable, kind-hearted, and almost as poised as Elsa. I've never seen her with guys, but I've seen the way they look at her. Ariel gets those looks often too, but that's got to do more with her gutsy and provocative choice of dress. She's really confident despite the rumors that always circulate her and she's got an amazing voice, like a siren. Plus, she's always so fun to be around. I figured she and Jasmine had already had lunch, they eat early together and I was debating if it'd be worse to sit with the lovebirds or all alone when my face collided with someone's chest and my head instantly fell back to the ground with a thud.

"Hey!" I yelled. Then I looked up. Handsome older guy.

He apologized immediately, "I'm so sorry. Are you hurt?"

I fumbled, "Hey. I-ya, no. No. I'm okay."

I was still on the ground. He looked down over me, "Are you sure."

"Yeah, I just wasn't looking where I was going. But I'm okay." I started to get up, "I'm great, actually?"

He offered me a hand and pulled me up, "Thank goodness."

He was still smiling at me when I got back on my feet, "Hans, Hans Westergård,"

"Anna," I replied, "Anna Arendelle."

I reached to shake his hand, because he seemed like the kind of person used to this sort of introduction. But of course because I'm as awkward as hell, I trip over myself and suddenly he's the one on the ground and I'm practically right on top of him.

Awkward. So awkward.

"Hi, again." I said. "Ha. This is awkward. Not you're awkward, but just because we're-I'm awkward. You're gorgeous." Did I really just say that? "Wait, what?"

He didn't respond to my ramblings, but instead helped me up.

Once we were both upright again, he looked me right in the eyes (his eyes were gorgeous, like a sea of green I could get lost in forever), "I'd like to formally apologize for bumping into the lovely Miss Arendelle."

The title made me think of Elsa. At home that's who she was. Here she was The Snow Queen. You would not want to cross either Elsa.

"It's okay, it's not like you bumped into my sister Elsa or anything," I shrugged.

"She's your sister?" He seemed surprised, "The Snow Queen?"

I nodded. I still didn't really remember exactly how she got the nickname, but I knew why it stuck. Snow because she was generally cold and brisk. Queen because she acted all high and mighty, always right, always following and upholding rules, and surrounded by this air of regal superiority. Or something like that.

Hans didn't press the subject, but instead invited me to have lunch with him. I obviously accept. He was, as I verbally noted, gorgeous, and seemed to actually be interested in me. Me of all people. He was definitely older than me, a prefect badge pinned to his perfectly pressed Slytherin robes indicated at least a fifth year. He looked more like a sixth or seventh. It was kind of intimidating but also a real ego booster. He seemed like the kind of guy that could be with anyone at any time, and right now he was with me.

I found out quickly that he wasn't just a pretty face. He listened to everything I said like it was the most interesting thing he'd ever heard. He laughed at my jokes. His own were hilarious and clever. He never missed a beat. We talked until the cafeteria was nearly empty and we had no excuse to still be there. Then we went on a walk around the school.

He asked me about my white streak. He told me about his many, many brothers. He wanted to do something with his life. When he said that I could see the ambition in his eyes, no wonder he was a Slytherin.

He was so nice.

I kept hoping he wouldn't find an excuse to leave, and he didn't. In fact before I knew it he asked if I'd already gotten a date to the dance.

"No, not yet," I blushed. I'd read all the books, I'd seen my friends reject, I knew what he was going to say.

"Do you think you'd like to go with me?"

"Of course-I mean-yes," I grinned, "I'd love to."

We spent the remainder of the day together, continuing to get to know each other. Everything I learned about him just added to my theory that he was absolutely perfect. I liked him so much, it hurt to have to say goodnight.

But I did, after he walked me all the way back to my dormitory. I gave him a peck on the cheek. It felt like something from one of my favorite novels. So romantic.

I collapsed on my bed, a stupid grin glued to my face.

I was going to the dance with Hans! He liked me! He was probably going to ask me to be his girlfriend soon! I thought I was falling in love with him already.

I fell asleep dreaming of love at first sight and happy endings.

* * *

I could have been asleep. It was near midnight, after all. But instead I was trudging through the Forest.

The wind sent familiar chills down my back. I could have worn a robe, but why bother? I'd gone out to the forest without one in the middle of January once. I didn't mind the breeze. Still, my hands reached to rub my arms.

Smith took notice immediately, and like the gentlemen he was trained to be, he took off his own robe and wrapped it around me.

"You don't have to be so chivalrous," I rolled my eyes, "I would have brought a jacket if I needed one."

He shrugged.

I kept the robe on, anyway. It was a too big on me, of course, but soft and comforting. And it smelled like him, a mix of the cologne he liked and that clean boy smell.

I led him through the winding forest.

"So, you've shown me the sunrise from the sycamores, the wolves, possibly werewolves, howling at the moon, and you nearly got me killed introducing me to that giant spider—"

"Aragog the Second was nice!" I interrupted

"He said he'd give me to his wife as a present!"

I smiled, "That means he thinks highly of you."

He shakes his head and continues, "Anyway, I can't imagine what's next on the list."

"Good," I replied, "I like surprising you."

"You're impossible," he chuckled.

"And proud of it," I sounded cheeky.

"How much longer?" He asked after a few beats.

"Just a few more minutes, probably." I answered contemplatively, "They like this part of the forest at midnight."

His thick eyebrows knit in frustration, trying to figure out if the next group of creatures I was introducing him too would be at all dangerous. His hands instinctively gripped his wand a little tighter.

And then I spotted them, down by the glistening river.

He stopped in his tracks at the sight of them, but I hardly noticed. I ran up to the herd, excited.

"Ronan!" I called.

The old centaur turned to face me. His eyes lit up and he smiled kindly, "Pocahontas."

The herd acknowledged me.

"I'd like to introduce you to someone," I beckoned for John to come closer.

Ronan's smiled turned quickly into a frown. He regarded John coldly.

"He's going to be trouble." Ronan spoke with eerie certainty. It was an allusion to the future. Had I been younger and less accustomed to them, I'd have worried. But years of vague prophesies coming true innocently left it impossible to phase me.

Luckily, John hadn't heard him. When he came close enough, I could see only fascination in his eyes.

"I had no idea they looked so human," He remarked.

Suddenly, I regretted bringing him here without warning him. He had a problem coming off as condescending. He had nearly been speared for his assessment of the mermaids.

"And you're _friends_ with one," the surprise in his tone came off as rude, "My father told me they were beasts incapable of human feelings."

Before I could react Ronan lifted John off the ground by his shirt, "Tell your father that self-important wizards like him are the reason you don't know more about us."

He put John down and turned back to me.

"Be careful." He managed to stifle the contempt in his voice long enough to say the words.

Then the pack was off, galloping away from us faster than I'd ever seen.

"That was the wrong thing to say," John concluded.

"Wow. He can _think_? Why, I thought that purebloods only looked pretty. And, my word, my father will be astonished to know they can do more than just order people around." I mocked him, annoyed.

"I thought you learned your lesson with the merpeople." I shook my head.

"I'm sorry," He said quickly, "I wasn't thinking—acting on impulse—my father—"

I stopped him after taking a deep breath, "Just don't do it again."

I had gathered a few things about his father from when he came up in conversation. Mister Smith was one of the few pureblood supremacists that still existed in the world. He was one of many who still looked at other creatures as lower class. He had particular beliefs that he'd impose on anyone he could.

And then there were his political campaigns against all the strides Hermione Weasley had made for creature rights and his fucking business. One of the few that had expanded into the muggle world. He was a land developer.

From what John told me he was a shit person too. His wife left him after one too many affairs with women half his age. He had friends in the black markets. His best friend was that annoying Gaston's father.

"You've taught me a lot." He sighed, "And I think I keep ruining it."

_(He's going to be trouble.)_

"You're learning." I amended.

An awkward silence fell upon us.

He broke it after a few minutes, "I was going to save this for when we got back to the castle, but this place is so beautiful in the moonlight."

He took out his wand and unshrunk something. A picnic basket.

I watched him as the spread out a blanket and started to set up some sort of meal.

"Come here," he patted the bit of blanket next to him.

I sat down and took a large gulp of the champagne he'd offered me. It tasted expensive.

"Is this one of your dad's favorites?" I asked.

"Mum's," He corrected, "Dad's a firewhisky bloke."

I nodded, "What about you?"

"Jack and Coke at a bar. Cheap beer at a concert."

I grinned and fist bumped him. Most of my experience with alcohol had been with beer at concerts.

"You're a chocolate person right," he asked.

"Of course," I replied.

He pulled something else out of the picnic basket. A bag filled with Honeyduke's chocolates.

I grabbed some truffles and popped on into my mouth, "Yum."

He smiled.

"So you already know enough about my dad to call him a bigoted asshole and wizard supremacist. What about your parents?"

"Parent," I corrected. "My mum died when I was really young."

He looked embarrassed, "I'm so sorry."

I waved a hand, "It's fine. I don't even remember her. It's always been me and Dad. And well, hmm…he's been sober for as long as I've been alive. He's skilled in spirit magic. He's an animagus. He's a nature lover, like me. He owns a casino, I know, super stereotypical, but hey, that's how we ended up in London. Uhh…he's never imposed any beliefs on me, except maybe the whole treat people nicely and avoid conflict when you can thing. He's a laidback sort of person."

"So he's like a wiser, older, male version of you." He concluded.

I thought about it. "Yeah, I guess. Apparently, I'm more headstrong. And _impossible_."

He laughed.

"So is he the reason you haven't told anyone about this," he motioned, "You don't think he'll like me."

"No." I laid back to get a better look at the waxing moon, "I turned someone down on the pretense that I was too busy for a relationship. I'd really rather not wave this in his face."

"Who's the guy?"

"Kocoum."

"Kocoum's a good sort of bloke," He admitted, "He's been on the quidditch team for ages, and he's on the school team for the Victory games with me."

I stuck out my tongue, "My dad actually wanted me to go out with him."

He raised an eyebrow.

I continued, "But he's got the personality of a rock."

"I guess," He nodded, then added with a wink, "He's also not me."

I hit his arm but internally agreed. Despite his ridiculously bland name, John Smith was really interesting. He'd travelled the world. He was passionate. He was stubborn, but open minded. He had a great taste in music.

And then there were his looks. He was tall as fuck, even in heels I probably wouldn't have matched his height, and I was considered rather tall myself. He had broad shoulders and his arms were decently muscular. He had defined abs, which I'd seen when we'd gone to the Lake. His facial features certainly were, especially his jawline and nose. And then there were his eyes, two oceans of blue I kept drowning in.

Overall, he was exactly my type, and that was why it was so hard for me not to do this.

"Well that's bullocks then," he lamented, "I thought, well I hoped, you were just being shy before we went public or something. I was hoping I could ask if you'd go to the dance with me."

I finished off my glass of champagne.

"At least now I don't have to make a fool out of myself, trying to dance." He muttered.

"I'm sure you can dance. I thought all you rich kids got formally trained or something."

"Oh I did," he chuckled, "Madame Fontaine said I was hopeless."

I got to my feet, "Come on, I'm sure you can dance a little."

He joined me off the blanket. I hummed the song I'd learned to dance to.

I took each one of his large arms. One, I guided to my waist. The other, I clasped. I led him through the waltz. He was quite awful; he stepped on my poor toes at least three times and his eyes kept checking on his feet. But it was nice all the same and when the song ended, he grabbed me even closer and kissed me.

It wasn't our first kiss by any means but it was just as good. I ran my hands through his hair and his hands went lower and lower down by back, asking permission, till he was grasping my arse. I moaned in his mouth. He was as skilled a kisser as he was a chaser.

We could have gone further, we had already gone further, but there was the awkward chance that something could have spotted here. I broke it off after a good ten minutes.

"You have practice tomorrow," I heaved, "You should get some rest."

He nodded and with a sigh he cleaned up our little picnic.

On our way back to the castle I questioned him about training. He said Shang was a good leader. Gaston, whom he had friendly relations with on account of their fathers, did almost nothing except admire himself. There were a few others that seemed to stand a chance at surviving at least the first few rounds, and others that he knew would be kicked off before the games started.

I whispered good luck when we parted ways.

The night hadn't gone as planned by any means. I'd hoped Ronan and the centaurs would teach John some of the things they'd shown me. I'd hoped I wouldn't have to talk about Kocoum. It didn't matter though. The picnic was a nice surprise and just being out there with John made the evening perfect. (I'd only known him for a couple weeks and I he was already one of my favorite people.)

Esmeralda wasn't in her bed when I returned. I wondered who she'd given the pleasure of her company that night. She wasn't a bint of course, but one night stands did seem to be a favorite of hers.

Nakoma on the other hand was a virgin like me, probably the most innocent of all of us. She was fast asleep, snoring slightly.

I nestled in my bed after quietly brushing my teeth.

As I fell asleep, I remembered what John had mentioned. The dance.

I'd never been one to like the idea of dances. The movies I'd seen with some of my muggle friends made them out to be drama filled and silly. And there'd be a bunch of unnecessary work I'd have to put into my appearance.

For some reason though, it was tempting. My arms around his neck. His eyes pouring into mine. Us twirling across the dancefloor. Him offering me punch, and me insisting I could get it myself.

I wanted to go with him. No. Not only that. I wanted to be able to be with him in public, to do all the things I'd secretly wondered about. The handholding, the Hogsmeade dates at Pudifoots, the walking each other to class.

I dreamed about it. At first the dreams were sweet, but at some point Koucum and my dad and Mister Smith infiltrated them.

(_He's going to be trouble.)_

* * *

**A/N: If you're curious, next chapter is set to feature the POVs of Briar Rose, Merida, and The Beast. Hopefully, it'll be out in October. I'm considering writing a BONUS CHAPTER for Halloween featuring Peter Pan characters :D. Let me know if you want it. It's going to be pretty irrelevant to the current plot. **

**Again, notifications from fanfiction make my day so please review/favorite/follow! **


	8. Author's Note

Hello Lovelies. I do apologize if you thought this was an update. The thing is...I've been struggling with this story. A lot. I've been strangling myself with a sort of expectation for exactly the same chapter lengths and consistent updates on characters. And the plotline has been kind of screwy. Certain things happened too soon and a lot of things not in a way that's realistic enough for me. Don't worry, I'm too obsessed with the idea to entirely give up. However, I have decided to start over. If you check my profile you will see that I've made a "Revised" version. This is in 3rd person POV and restarting has made me really love the storyline again. Also this time a round I've managed to get a friend to beta. I hope you'll check it out and not be too disappointed with me.

~E.A Grace


End file.
